Find Yourself
by Ambrion
Summary: Welcome back guys! Its the sequel to One Night Stand. If you did not read it I suggest you do because you might be lost other wise. I am looking forward to your reviews! Lemons here, and lots of them.
1. Call

A/N: Well guys welcome to part two of One Night Stand. I hope you guys like it as much as you did last time. As always I welcome reviews and I do not want spoilers. Do not tell me about the anime please.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Third Person POV:

The man had the body of a dino with legs and arms. He had claws and sharp teeth. His tongue was long and slimy he was green with snake like eyes. "If you want the boy to live you'll do as I say." He said to the girl as he held the boy by the throat against his chest. The boy looked out to his sister but there was no panic in his eyes. She leaned against a tree like she was the coolest thing in the world. She started to work on her nails. The dino man licked the boy's face. "Freak" the boy said.

"Oh, if you think that I'm worried about my brother you can forget it." She said. This mission was too easy she thought. She sighed this was getting boring she wished Kurama would hurry up. Shino sat on the ground with a cigar in his mouth. Relaxed as usual, the dino mad looked between the two relaxed teenagers. "You can't tell me you care nothing about your friend" The dino man said in disbelief. His nails raking against the boys neck.

"Not really. He's just making you feel better by letting you think you have him. He can get out whenever he wants."  
"Huh?"

The boy glared at his younger sister "Thanks Kushina, just couldn't let me have my fun could you."

"I want to hurry up and get home. Can you please just get this over with? We need to get the box and go back home. I want to talk to dad."

Shino looked between the two "You guys are annoying"

"The first mission without Hinata-Sensei and you guys can't even have the slightest bit of fun." Kurama said as he jumped from the man's arms and knocked him out. After, he picked him up and threw him as far as he could into a river on the other side of the valley.

Kurama grabbed the box and the three went back to the village.

Kushina's POV:

I cannot believe that my dad is sending me on these lame ass missions! Kurama took that guy out in one punch! Where is all the struggle and all the bleeding? He has been training with me since I can remember him and mom both and then he sends me on these pathetic missions. When we got back to the office we handed him the box and he handed us our pay. When I was the only one left he looked up from his paper work and sighed at me. He knew what was coming. He better.

"Kushina' we've already talked about this." He said pinching the bridge on his nose.  
"Daddy I just don't understand! You've been training Kurama and I since we first met and now you won't give us anything more than this? Hinata-Sensei said the other teams are already ahead of us. Her kids are doing way more! My dad is the Hokage and Shino's dad was the great Asuma and Kurama's dad was supposed to be this really strong leader. Why won't you let us go on harder missions? This is lame!"

Naruto's POV:

I sighed as my daughter started her daily rant. Was I really like this when I was a kid? "Kushina I do not have to explain myself to you." With that she stomped her little foot and walked out the door as her mother was coming in. "Hi mom" she grunted on her way out. "Hello to you too sweetheart" my wife said. I put my head on the desk and moaned. "Why is she so hard headed?!" I asked Sakura.

"Because she's your daughter," she said as she put the cup of tea on my desk. My daughter was already sixteen and she was as bullheaded as ever.

"Naruto, you know she is going to wind up going out there and doing her own thing if you don't give her what she wants sooner or later. Kurama, Shino and Kushina are ready to take this on. Kurama and Kushina most of all…you're being an overly protective father. By the time you were her age you were fighting guys like Pain. You had been on these missions long before now. I think you should let her go."

"What if she gets hurt?"

Sakura came and sat in my lap, "Darling, that's what being a ninja is about. We put our own lives at risk every single day. If you don't let her now, then when a treat really comes she'll be in trouble. I suggest that tomorrow you start them off on a mission that their skills can match up too. If it makes you feel better let Hinata go with them."

"I'm so worried about her though. I'm worried about Kurama too. If anyone outside of this village knows Sasuke and tells Kurama we could be in trouble."

"You've got to trust them, and yourself." Sakura said as she kissed me goodbye and started off to work again.

Kurama's POV:

I was there again looking at the picture on my father's head stone. I kept coming here hoping I would find some answers. I remembered very little about him, and I wanted to know more. Sakura and Naruto had been wonderful for letting me stay with them. For razing me as their own but I still wanted to know who my father was. Naruto told me stories as I grew up about how my father learned fast and was strong. He was smart too and a really good friend. But I still felt like there was something missing. "You look just like him" I was startled to hear her voice from behind me, but I shouldn't be she followed me everywhere it seemed. "Well except your hair is long enough to put into a pony tail." Which it was always I let my hair be tied up and let the tail fall on my back. One thick strand of hairs would not go in it so it hung on the left side of my face.

"I think about cutting it sometimes because your mom says I would be the copy of him if I did. Maybe freak her out a little." Kushina laughed at my joke. We were always fighting but it wouldn't feel the same without it. She was like my little sister, I loved her. I knew she felt the same.

"I don't think you should cut it." Shino said as he sat on top of the headstone beside my dad's.

"You shouldn't do that, it's disrespectful" I said to him. He got up and lit a cigar.

"Why the hell do you smoke those?" Kushina asked him and he replied with "Because my mom said my dad use to all the time."

"That's a lame reason to do something" I said

"Don't act like you know shit" Shino said glaring at me and rolling up his shirt sleeves.

"As if big boy, you're not even worth the fight" he jerked me up and slammed me against the Third's head stone cracking it a little.

"Oh shit you guys are in trouble if my dad sees this."

"If your dad sees what?" Sakura was standing behind Kushina at that moment. The girl turned around and put her hand to her head and nervously laughed… "nothing mom" it was too late. She saw Shino's hand around me and the stone's crack.

Sakura's POV:

Naruto paced back and forth in our living room. I could tell he was mad his face was red. The two teenagers were sitting there fidgeting with their hands and I felt a little sorry for them. Naruto was a really good dad but he was also a worrier for his daughter's safety, and Kurama's who was like a son to him.

"You ask me to put you on a higher ranked mission but you two can't even respect the grave yard like two adults."

"In all fairness…it was Shino that started it. Kurama even told him that it was disrespectful to sit on the stones."

"I'll let Shino's mother deal with him, but the two of you are my kids and I will worry about you."

I sighed and put my hand on Naruto's shoulder to let him know I thought he should calm down. I wondered when the switch had happened. When the two were growing up I was the one with the short temper but as our daughter and Kurama became teenagers Naruto grew impatient.

"Do not ever let this happen again, or I swear you'll be doing kiddy jobs for the rest of your life Kushina and Kurama"

Kurama wore the same smirk on his face his father use to when he was a kid and won something. I would sometimes feel like it was Sasuke standing in the room with me.

"Oh you mean it dad!" Kushina got up and hugged her father "Thank you thank you thank you!" she cheered.

"Yea, yea. Go get washed up for supper" Naruto said as he blushed a little.

The two did as he said.

"She reminds me so much of you. So excited to be on the next adventure, demanding for something she knew or thought she knew how to handle. Sounds just like you."

"Yea and she has your smart mouth." He said to me. I wacked him in the head with a spoon "Don't get sassy"

"Okay," he said grabbing me around my waist "Well then can I get fresh after the kids go to bed" I blushed a little.  
"Only if I get my way."

I laughed and pulled away from him finishing dinner.

Third person POV:

Sakura turned the shower on and put her hand under the water to wait for the heat. When it came she told Naruto. "I'll be there in a minute" he said as he finished putting up the plates. She jumped in and let the warm water rush down her body. Naruto opened the door and undressed then climbed in with her. She put her arms around his neck and she kissed him. He backed her into the shower wall and put one hand beside her head to keep balance himself then he put one hand on her waist. The warm water ran down his back. Her breath was coming faster. "You know…there's no point in a shower first if we're just going to need one later." Naruto said and then he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him giggling. He left the water running and threw her on the bed and pounced on top of her.

"Naruto, you left the water running" she said smiling as he bit her neck "So what?" he said

He kissed her neck and bit a little and was happy when her breath grew faster. He traveled down her neck to her couloir bone kissing it. He kissed the valley between her breasts as one hand grabbed one massaging it. "Oh…" she moaned He chuckled a little. His mouth then went to the other one, it seemed lonely. When he was done there he slowly made his way down the rest of her body. When he got where he wanted to be he breathed on her ever so slightly to tease her. Then he sucked on her inner thighs.

"Naruto!" He felt himself becoming more aroused. "Sakura" he said lifting up an eye brow. He knew what she wanted her eyes were pleading and he aimed to please. He bowed his head and licked her like no tomorrow. Her hands gripped the sheets her back arched itself. Her eyes closed tightly and then flung open when he sucked. She bit her lip trying to contain the noise. She promised the kids she would try. "Screw that." Naruto said as he sat up to kiss her. He opened his mouth and she opened hers their tongues did a romantic dance together. Her nails drew blood on his sides and his head flew back and he moaned. "For the love of-" her hands moved to his back where she scratched deeper. He kissed her even harder and pinned her hips to the bed. He looked into her eyes they were filled with love, lust, and demand. She shook her head and he slammed into her. His breathe was taken away from him like it always was at this point. He loved it he loved those first few moments of not being able to breathe and just feeling the heat and the wetness. He bit down on her shoulder and she cried out. He moved in and out of her, her nails clinging to his skin for dear life. Sweat dripped off his head. He removed his mouth from her now bleeding shoulder and looked into her eyes. "You're…you're so beautiful" he said as he moved his hips in and out of her. She called out to him begging him to finish her off. He was coming close to the end himself and when he could not hold on anymore he released inside of her and fell down on top of her. She soon followed his release seeing the stars in her eyes. "Dear God Naruto, you keep getting better and better."

She was finally able to hear the shower in the back ground. When they were able they stripped the bed and got a blanket out from the closet, they would have to wash clothes tomorrow. Naruto picked up the fitted sheet and looked at it. "Damn Sakura…you keep causing us to buy new ones" He said as he looked at the poor thing it had claw marks ripped through it. She snatched the blanket from him and threw it into the pile. "Hush" she said as she blushed. Naruto and Sakura walked to the shower and Naruto put his hand under the water then shivered "It's cold" he said.

Sakura slanted her eyes at him "Well if someone knew how to control themselves we would not have this problem" She said as she looked down at his well-defined member. She wondered how she could be so luck when she looked at the man before her, he was well built. He looked at her slim body and was thankful he was so lucky. She was beautiful both inside and out.  
He smiled evilly at her as she put her hand under the water and shivered a little too. "What?" She said as she looked at him. He then lifted her up and placed her under the water and shut the door laughing. "Oh you little shit!" she said as she came out shivering. She chased him around the bed room and then flung a pillow at him. The first one missed so she threw the next one and thought he dodged it too but he was wrong it hit his face. The fake one going up in smoke. "No fare you used jutsue." He whined

"You never said we couldn't."

He smiled at her and a brow lifted "Fine" he made the symbol as she called out wait but it was too late the room was filled with three other Naruto's as they captured her and the real one came up to tickle her. She giggled up a storm.

Kurama was in the next room tossing and turning as he tried to ignore his foster mother's laughs. He put the pillow over his head, and when he heard the moaning he was done. He stormed out of his room and into Kushina's. She sat up in bed. "What the hell? Are they at it again?" She asked.

"They do it like rabbits man!" Kurama said. The girl felt sorry for him most of the time and let him sleep in her room on the floor. He was grateful for this and tried not to piss her off close to bed time.

"You know, I know we all want to do stuff like that, but I don't see how it's that much fun" Kushina said to him.  
"We are not having this conversation" he said as he blushed.

Kushina couldn't help it she was a teenage girl she had thought about it a time or two. She wondered what it would be like to be with Shino or even Yuki, Hinata's oldest son. They were both really hot. Yuki had Hinata's hair but his was short, he liked defying the rules of the house there a lot. He had Kiba's eyes and marks on his face. He was tall and really smart and really sweet sometimes, but he could be rude too. Then there was Shino with his short brown hair and green eyes. The way he was so relaxed all the time and carefree. Yea she could go for either of them.

"You know, Lila is pretty hot." Kurama said to his sister. Lila was Hinata's youngest. She got her shyness from her mother but she was brave like Kiba. Her hair was the same color as her fathers but as long as her mother's and her eyes were her mother's. She was tall for a girl but she was cute. She had the red marks across her face just like her dad.  
Lila and Kushina were best friends and she knew what her brother was trying to get at. "If you want her get her yourself, unless you're setting me up with Yuki."

Kurama sighed and let the conversation die. But for some reason as he fell asleep he thought he could hear his dad speaking to him in a faraway land.


	2. What's The Name

A/N: Hey guys here's the second chapter! When I was thinking about it I could not wait to write it! Thank you for your review SakuraFairy1990! I started watching Naruto again guys I'm on episode 217 I started over. I'm actually a little ahead of that but I decided to start from there again. Sasuke sooo still cares. He can act tough but he still cares. Oh I also had to start over on the second chapter I think I got Kurama's dream wrong. So I just started over. I hope you enjoy this more.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.

Third Person POV:

Kushina looked at her parents her eyes opened wide in horror. Sakura laid face down in the dirt her body was bruised and broken. Her father laid on his back his eyes closed in what seemed like pain. She ran to her mother first her. Her knees hit the ground beside her mother. "Mom?" She said as she went to grab her, her body was cold. Tears started to fall off her face, 'This isn't real'. She looked to her father. His coat he got from his father was ripped and his face was bloody. His nails were long. 'He used the fox' she thought. She heard his laugh and her hands scratched the dirt. She stood up and started to run to him. She got to him she slammed him into a rock her hand tightening around his throat. His read and black star eyes looked into hers. He gave his father's evil smirk.

"YOU'RE MY BROTHER WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!" she screamed at him as her tears fell. How could he?

"They deserve it" He said and she heard the laugh in his voice. She punched him in the stomach sending his body flying through the rock and across the field. He stood up and they ran to each other. 'Damn Kakashi for teaching him that.' She thought as he charged at her with Chidori. "Rasengan!" She yelled they clashed the energy into each other and they flew to opposite ends.

Kurama stood and looked at his younger sister. "Don't make me have to kill you Kashina. You were not my target."

Her face was hidden by her long pink hair. She lifted her face and her blood eyes looked into his. There was anger there. "You a moron if you think I'll let you get away with this."

"Kage no shi no jutsu!" Suddenly there were four Kushina's attacking Kurama with rasengan. He charged her and kicked one clone to the wind. He gutted the other one with a fist and threw the next. He got rid of the last with a fling of a ninja weapon. He then was faced with the real thing but before she even knew it her own hand was being forced into her stomach and it was too late to stop the attack. He smiled at her as he let her go. "Hitting yourself is never nice."

She passed out on the ground.

Kushina's POV:

I woke and I couldn't breathe. The dream was so real. I looked around the room and my brother was gone. I felt the tears lingering from the dream. I got up and ran to his room and he wasn't there. I ran to the kitchen and he sat at the table eating the food my mom had cooked for him. I was breathing so hard they both looked at me like I was crazy. "Kushina, honey are you okay?" my mom asked me worried. I kept looking at Kurama not understand what that dream was. Why would he ever? I don't know how I was looking at Kurama but he looked scared and a little worried too. "What?"

I looked at my mom. "Where is dad?"

"At the office, Kushina are you okay?" I told her I was, even though I wasn't. I got dressed and told my mother I would be with dad. When I got there he looked at me and jumped up and came to me he put his hands on my shoulders. "Kushina what's wrong, you're so pale?"

"Dad I need to know what happened to Kurama's dad." My father looked at me with shock and then his face turned sad. "That has nothing to do with you Kushina." His voice was filled with warning telling me the topic was not to be touched, I didn't care I kept on.

"Dad what are you keeping from Kurama? What are you keeping from me?"

"Kushina…"

"Tell me!"

"This does not concern you!" He yelled at me and turned around to look at the window. He was lost in thought and I knew he was looking at the valley like he always seemed to do. He and my mom often went there. "What happened to him?"

"Why do you want to know?" He said calmly as he put his hands behind his back.

"I think when Kurama finds out, whatever it is, something terrible will happen to us. To you, mom, me, and this village. Daddy, what was Sasuke's last name? It's not Uzumaki. You adopted Kurama but that's not his real last name. What is it dad?"

He bowed his head and then he looked at me with the most serious expression on his face. "This does not go to Kurama, he cannot find out Kushina. It's important you know that."

I nodded in agreement.

"Uchiha, his name is Uchiha Kurama."

I gasped in shock. I knew the story of the Uchiha clan…then I remembered Sasuke was a younger brother. I put my hand to my mouth and my eyes grew wide. "Do you mean to tell me that his father is the one that betrayed the village after his uncle killed off his clan?"

My father looked at me with very sad eyes. "Daddy…"

That was the clan that had been all but forgotten. It was the clan that the village did not even bother to build back the land they owned after my dad had saved it from Pain. It was the clan that my father was personally responsible for taking out the last member.

"You killed Sasuke…"

I had been told the story many times about the Uchiha clan but the names were always left out. Either people did not know the name or they would not say it. I always thought it was because the clan was worthless and a horrible memory for everyone, but the truth was they didn't want Kurama to find out that my parents were responsible for the death of his father. Kurama and I had both been taught the story of the clan in the academy. Kurama had thought the story was sad but that the younger brother was the stupidest person around. He was Kurama's father. The story was also told that the last member of the family that was worth anything was the younger brother because before he died he redeemed himself with a few words. I knew now. Kurama would never understand why, not if he found out that it was his father and that mine was responsible.

"Why?" I asked

"Kushina you know the story"

"So dad you tell me, was Sasuke a hero, like you tell Kurama, or was he your enemy?"

"Both"

Naruto's POV:

My heart was burning with pain as I turned back to look at the valley. I remember that day like it was yesterday. The day that Sasuke died in my arms, the day I gained a son and now Kushina knew. I had told Kurama as he grew up about his father. I had gone to great lengths to keep the secret from Kurama. I knew how he would feel because the same had been done to me but now I knew why, and I could understand. I had even told them not to put Sasuke's last name on his grave stone. I remember the day under the bridge when I had told Sasuke that when we would fight we would both die and I would no longer have the fox and he would no longer have his last name that we would be able to understand each other now. It was true. Sasuke was just a memory.

I looked at my daughter. I could not help but feel the sting in my eyes as I told her the story of my best friend and how he had died a final hero, who he was meant to be. How he had betrayed us all. I told her everything. I knew that she would keep it to herself. I don't know what had scared her so bad but if I did not tell her she would go find the information herself and then she might have told Kurama I could not have that. I heard a knock on the door and I shut up mid story as my son entered the room.

"Kurama…"

"Sup?" He said with a sluggish salute.

"Hey I just came by to see if you were okay, you looked really bad when you woke up this morning." He said to Kushina. She laughed and scratched the back of her head reminding me of myself.

"Thanks, you know you're supposed to tell a girl she's pretty no matter what."

I was thankful that her acting skills were as good as her mothers. Only someone who knew her could read her so well. Unfortunately I knew that was Kurama too. He gave her a look like he knew better. When he asked her to train with him she agreed but before she closed the door she looked at me and nodded. I looked out the window again and watch them head to the grounds. I felt like I was looking back in time to Sakura and Sasuke walking in front of me. How many years had gone by?

Sakura's POV:

I was worried about my daughter. When she came into the kitchen this morning she was as pale as a ghost. She was breathing hard and she had tear stains on her face. She was looking at her brother with the most desperate expression on her face. She must have had a bad dream but I wanted to know what was wrong with her. I headed to Naruto and found him looking out the window to the valley that held the most painful memory of our lives to it. I put my arms around him "Is she okay?" I asked him.

"She knows"

I dropped my arms and waited for his explanation.

Kurama's POV:

"So what's wrong?" I asked her as I went to trip her. She did a perfect black flip to dodge.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well you came into the kitchen this morning looking like someone just tried to kill you."

"People try to kill me almost every day, I'm sure I'm over that."

She was avoiding the topic and I wondered why but I dropped it hoping the training would get it out of her system.

Third Person POV:

The four sat down to dinner. Kushina kept looking at her father. Kurama to his sister and Sakura between the tree. She was shocked to find that her daughter knew what her husband and tried so hard to keep a secret. She was sweating it because it would be bad if Kurama ever found out. Though she had a feeling he would at some point. She felt like Kushina and Shino would be facing what she and Naruto had. She also felt that Hinata would go through it all over again only this time she would be standing in Kakashi's shoes. Her heart started to break as she thought about the pain they would feel. She prayed that day would never come. Kurama had known a lot about his father and hoped he would not question it. However, Kurama did. He often wondered about his father and had tried to find out his last name from several different people. He kept hoping something would come up. Now that he was going on harder missions with his team soon he might find something out from the other villages he hoped.


	3. Past times

A/N: Hey guys. Well…I'm a little sad. I'm writing this chapter because it's how I get out of reality sometimes. My boyfriend and I broke up yesterday. We dated a year and three months. It's kind of hard to deal with. Funny thing is our relationship kind of relates to Naruto and Sasuke's. I tried to save the bond we had, but well…Sasuke is Sasuke. Anyways, I'm starting to write this chapter and have not gotten reviews for the last one yet. I'm always looking forward to those, it's what keeps me going. Also you guys, this is an awesome amv of the two. Love it, and this song. And yea, I'm relating to it right now. But here is the link, and I hope you enjoy the chapter. watch?v=kabOlExPizY watch it! Also that's something I'm going to start doing. Posting my fave amv on ever new chapter. Share some of myself with you guys *winks here*. What ya think?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Third Person POV:

"This is your first A ranked mission. None of you are Jounin ranked except for Hinata. Be careful." Naruto said looking at his two children most of all. Shino wasn't paying attention to anything and Kushina had the excited gleam in her eyes. "I can't wait" she said.

"Kushina this is not something to joke about, seeing as you can't even pass the exams I'm hesitant to give this to you." Kushina frowned and stuck her tongue out playfully at her father.

"Harsh" Kurama said elbowing his sister. "Goes for you too Kurama, Shino." Naruto said giving them a silly grin.

"Hinata please take care of them. Here is your mission"

"Yes!" She said and took the mission from him smiling. "Prepare to leave please, be ready in ten and be waiting by the gate" she told her team. They did as she requested and she turned to Naruto. "I was wondering when you were going to do this."

"Being a parent yourself I'm sure you worry about your children"

"This must be a father thing, because Kiba does this too. But there is a time when you have to let your kids grow up. Naruto-kun do not forget that you were a hero at their age, they should get the same chance you did." She said smiling politely.

Naruto smiled and scratched the back of his head laughing. "I guess you're right." He said but then he frowned a little "It's just…we were also already in trouble at their age. We were already taking on the world and I want them to be a ninja but I want them to have the chance to be a kid too. They have something freely that I had to work for."

"Then let them enjoy their freedom. Remember this; as much as she looks like Sakura, and acts like you, she is neither one of you. She is simply herself. And Kurama looks like Sasuke's clone but he is himself also."

Kiba was waiting at the gate with the teenagers waiting to tell Hinata goodbye. He smiled as she walked up arching an eye brow at him but smiling.

"Yes?"

"What can't I come to wish my wife goodbye?" he grinned at her and pushed her hair out of her eyes. "I love you"

Hear heart burned with happiness "I love you too. But you should be with your team the exams are coming up soon and they need all the practice they can get. They failed last time."

"Oh I don't want to hear it. None of them passed. Not one."

Hinata looked a little bashful "I wonder if that means we are bad teachers. We had all been this rank by now. I think. Well except for Naruto-kun"

"Yea well he's always been a slacker."

Kushina coughed a little to make them aware she was there "That's my dad you're talking about"

"So it is, sorry" Hinata said blushing. "I'm not" Kiba said and Hinata elbowed him. She kissed him a quick goodbye.

"Hinata!" He yelled out to her. He was afraid she had become a teacher since Neji died. She had not gone on a mission like that since then and this would be the first. "Please come home to me"

She looked at him and her eyes watered a little because she knew what he was thinking and she could not imagine it. She could not imagine leaving her children or her husband behind. "I will do my best" was all she could promise. She was a ninja after all, death was a promise to them all, but it was more certain to them. She turned and began her mission.

Kushina's POV:

Finally! Finally! I was doing a ranked mission that I needed to be doing! So what If I wasn't the right rank? I mean I was stronger than most people that were. Those people in those exams are just strict. I mean I won all of my matches and events. But apparently you have to have more than brute force. I don't understand why, I mean if it works it works. I looked at my brother and my smile faded when I saw the determination on his face. I remembered the dream and the conversation with my father. I knew what he was looking forward to. It wasn't the mission, it wasn't the challenge. It was finding about Sasuke. He had told me that was what he was looking forward to about this. If Kurama found out…would he really hurt my dad and mom? After everything they did for him? He might be mad I could see that, but my mom was dead in that dream, and my dad was close to. I relaxed when I thought that because my dad was way too strong to beat.

"Kushina, I've been meaning to ask," Shino said grabbing my attention from my brother, "but do you ever plan on being Hokage?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "My dad loves it but I've never really wanted the job personally. He doesn't get to go on missions very much, which he misses, and he doesn't really have time for himself. I don't see the point. It's just a rank."

"Hell no it isn't. It's more than just a rank. It's telling everyone in the world that you're the strongest ninja in that village. I would love that." Kurama said.

"I don't want to be the Hokage, but I do want to surpass that strength of his. I'm already stronger than my mom was at my age."

"I don't think it's possible for you to be stronger than your dad. He has that demon fox in him." Shino said lighting cigar. I gave a disgusted look at him. Him and that damn habit.

"One day I will." I said frowning at him.

"I don't think you will." Shino argued.

"Personally I think it's healthy to have a personal goal Kushina. And Shino there is always someone stronger or smarter or whatever out there. The Hokage has someone stronger than him it just the way it is. If Kushina has the personal goal of passing her father let her have it I believe she can do it." Hinata-sensei said.

"Thank you Sensei!" I said smiling at her.

"What's the mission anyway?"

I watched Hinata-Sensei's sweet smile fade and a worried look replace it. "We have to escort the Kazekage to the Lightning Country. His normal escorts are on a mission of their own right now and are not expected to be back for a while."

I felt the annoyance growing on my face. "Are you serious? How does this even rank as an A mission?"

"Because he is very important to the Sand Village and to your father, be grateful you're getting this at all Kushina" Shino said

I crossed my arms. I was going to kill my father.

Naruto's POV:

I was finally done with the paper work. I looked at the white and red coat hanging on the wall. I thought about my father and wondered what he would have done if it were me. Something tells me he would have trusted me. I didn't understand where this fear for my daughter came from, other than maybe Sasuke. I sighed as I looked at a picture of her as a baby in Sakura's arms. A memory flashed in my mind and I smiled. Sakura was in the pink rocking chair and she was crying. Sakura was crying because no matter what she did she couldn't get Kushina to stop. I took her from Sakura and told her to get some sleep that I would take care of her. I didn't get her quiet at first either. I rocked her and then I saw the book I had read to her while she was still in Sakura. I picked it up and read it to her. She quieted down and fell asleep. I smiled as I held her. "I love you" I told her. I took her to my room and fell asleep with her on my bed. Sometimes I wish she was still that young. I looked at the next picture beside that one and it was Kurama and Kushina making a peace sign at the camera and sticking their tongue out leaning forward. I chuckled a little. Kurama wasn't the easiest kid to deal with but he was a warm welcome. Sakura was right it was like we were getting a second chance with Sasuke. He acted just like him. I would laugh when Kushina would get annoyed with him and call him stupid. It reminded me so much of the two of us. I missed him. When I look back on that day I still can't understand what exactly happened. I can't understand why I did it, except for that little girl. Since then I had looked back in the past and wondered if there was any way I could have stopped it and saved him. If there was a way I could fix it. There was, but Kushina wouldn't be here. I could never regret her, not even for Sasuke. I loved Kurama too and that's why I kept the secret from him. I didn't want him to have the same feelings Sasuke did. I didn't want him to feel alone, or like he was horrible because of his family. I wanted him to have a fresh start. But if he finds out things could go bad. I worry most that he will find out that it was Kushina that changed things for Sasuke, Sakura and I. I worry he will blame her. I worry this mission will give him an answer I would rather him not have. I looked at the next picture which was Sakura and I on our wedding day. A day I did not know would ever happen. It would not have if it had not been for our daughter. She helped create those feelings between us. I remember coming into the room and seeing Sakura in that stunning white dress and her maid of honor Ino standing beside her. I remember seeing Kakashi as my best man. I remember the slight sadness because it was not Sasuke. I remember the feeling I had when I put that ring on her finger. My heart stopped because now she was mine. Forever. I then looked at the last picture. It was of Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and I. Team Seven. Who knew that things would end this way? I stacked the papers, messy as usual. Then I left to go home to my wife. Our children would not be home tonight at least there would be a plus to this.

Sakura's POV:

He lifted my shirt and kissed me in the moonlight that entered the room from the window. He kissed my neck his hand massaging my chest the other hand and arm were wrapped around my waist. I sighed with pleasure. I untied the orange and black pants and pulled them down he kicked them out of the way. He pulled my skirt off and then pushed me to the bed and laid me down softly. He looked into my eyes and pushed my hair away. "You know I love you right?"

"Yes" I said smiling at him. This is what I had always wanted. This kind of guarantied love and this kind of passion. He was so selfless when it came to me. He made me feel wanted and worth it. He made me feel like it was a promise he would keep the rest of his life when he told me those three words. I meant it too. From the bottom of my heart I could not say it enough. I would do anything for this man. His hand slipped into my underwear and I gasped and shivered a little at the contact. He smiled and kissed me. I could feel the love in his eyes. He was making love to me. He wasn't just having sex, this was love. "They're in the way" he got up and pulled my underwear off and went to my bra next. I laid there bare under him. For a moment he didn't touch me he just looked at me. Then slowly he touched my arms and let his hands skim my stomach over and over again. He skimmed over my face, my arms, my legs, everywhere. "Touching you is even a miracle still" He said to me

"How's that"

"I'm lucky, I never thought this would happen"

That earned him a kiss from me. I pulled off the rest of his clothing and for a moment we stood there and just held each other. He kissed my forehead, my check, and then my mouth. He let me down gently and made love to me all night long.

Kurama's POV:

Gaara knew my father. I had heard the Sand Villagers talking about him when I came to town the first time many years ago. There were many that whispered and looked at me in horror. I didn't understand it. "Is that Sasuke" they would say. I would find an answer here. Maybe even my father's last name. Gaara was close to Naruto though. I had to be careful. When we arrived Hinata-sensei went to talk to him and we were free to look around. At first I looked at fruit stands with Kushina and Shino but then I heard it. "Is that Sasuke?" A woman asked a man. "Sasuke's dead." He told her and patted her as if to tell her it was okay. Why did they act so afraid of me? It was like that in almost every village. Even mine, Kushina and Shino were the only ones that really talked to me the others left me alone. Even Yuki and Lila. I didn't understand it. I walked up to the woman who jumped behind the man. "Who is Sasuke?" I asked. I knew the answer of course. My father. "I'm sorry kid, but my wife was not supposed to say anything. We don't talk about him here."

"Why?" I asked and something in my heart told me that I was about to find out something I didn't want to.

"Because-"

"Because, Sasuke-kun is passed. We prefer not to speak of the dead here. " I saw Gaara standing behind them.

The man bows to him and ask for forgiveness. Gaara dismisses them.

"Kurama, Kushina, Shino it's nice to see you again. You've grown."

"Well yea, three years does that to a kid" Kushina said. I elbowed her as Hinata-Sensei coughed and glared at her.

"Damn girl you should know better." Shino said

"Shut up no one asked you."

"Okay, so we need to get going" Hinata interrupted. I was thankful.

As we began our journey I thought about the man and woman and Gaara. What had that really been about?

Third Person POV:

An eye watched them from the shadows he smiled. "Ah, so you are the last" He says and disappears into the depth of darkness. "Finally"

Sakura and Naruto laid in bed looking at each other. He put his arm around her after pulling the cover up some. "I love you"

"I love you too" She said smiling at him. What had happened to her? She had changed so much. She didn't know how she had gotten here. She had gone from being infatuated with Sasuke to being in love with Naruto. "Do you think that Kurama and Shino will always be saving Kushina?" Naruto knew why Sakura was asking that. It was because she felt like she had never saved herself or them. She felt like she was to blame for Sasuke's death too because she had not tried hard enough to save him. It wasn't true. "I think just like you, she will save them too."  
"I didn't save anyone Naruto" She said as she sat up and put her hand to her face to hide her tears.

"You did" He sat up and wrapped his arm around her. "Sakura you kept me from the dark. When Sasuke left you are what made me strive to bring him back at first. You saved me after his death. You saved me before. You've saved me so many times. There are different kinds of savings. It's not always physical. It's emotional and spiritual too. You even saved yourself. You saved yourself when you took Sasuke on. You saved who you were and you didn't die with him."

She started to cry "Then tell me why I feel like I've failed. Tell me why when I look at Kurama I feel like I can't save him. I feel like I want to go back in time and save him but I just can't. I keep thinking that there was something I could have done. I could have stopped him that night. I could have fought him before he left but I was too afraid. I didn't have resolve. I didn't have resolve that day under the bridge. I didn't have anything. The only way I could have saved him was to never have Kushina to let you focus on him completely. I feel so guilty because I could never take that back. I could never ever wish that."

"There are times I feel the same way. I feel just as lost and stuck in the past trying to change it as you are. You failed nothing. You had resolve that final day. You fought for your daughter and you fought to save the man you loved from himself. As far as that night, Sakura you were a kid. We all made mistakes and we will continue too. I do with Kushina all the time."

"You're a great dad"

"No I'm not. My dad would have trusted me to do these missions and would have trust me to make my own choices. But I can't do that for Kurama and Kushina. I'm too afraid. I'm never afraid to go into battle and risk my life for anyone or anything, but when it comes to the two of them I become a coward. I could not face a life without them."  
"I understand, but we have to make those choices and chose to risk it so they can grow. She is your daughter and mine. Kurama belonged to Sasuke. He has Sasuke's blood and he was raised by us. He will be fine and so will she. They have each other. They fight all the time but they'll protect each other."

Naruto wondered if it would always be that way.


	4. Team

A/N: Well guys it's been a pretty hard day on me. Nothing seems to be going right except this fanfic. Thank God for that right? Well anyways today's winning amv is ** watch?v=CWXT1LFvyS8. **It is beautifully done and it's about Naruto's parents. I know I don't call you out here but thanks to all of those that are favoring me and this story. Thank you for your reviews dbzsotrum9, Zatheko, and SakuraFairy1990 oh and a guest, but as you know I do not keep guest reviews good or bad. Please remember that.

Third Person POV:

Hinata kept a check on her surroundings to make sure they were safe. She was sure Gaara was doing the same. He was quite for most of the time saying a few words here and there. He would laugh when Kushina and Kurama would fight remarking that they reminded him of their parents.

"You knew my father right?" Kurama asked Gaara.

"Yes I did, it was a tuff opponent during the exams, and very brave." Gaara said as he thought back to the fight and his freaky tailed beast.

Kurama smiled at Gaara's reply. "Sasuke was indeed tough, and he was smart too. He was also a looker a lot of girls had a crush on him. Ino and Sakura were among them. In fact the two of him cared more about him than any other girls." Hinata remarked. She had heard it from her dad but she thought it was his insecurities that made him think that, she didn't know that it was really true. "Really?" Kushina asked.

"Yes. Your mother was his team mate, your father too. They became very close, like a family."

"What happened to them?" Kurama asked his teacher.

She tripped over her words not knowing what to say "Nothing they stayed friends until he died."

"Naruto told me that he died fighting for what he believed in."

Gaara looked at Hinata with shock but he kept his mouth shut. Naruto had asked the other villages to never mention Sasuke's last name or past around Kurama as he grew up but he did not know that Naruto had lied about what had happened. Sasuke had been a criminal and a murder, even if he did redeem himself in the end. Hinata put her finger to her lip to tell him what he knew was top secret right now.

"We need to find somewhere to say for now, it's getting dark. I don't want to travel at night" Hinata said believing this was the safest thing to do.

"I believe there is a village near by."

Kurama's POV:

We got to the small village and Hinata-sensei asked for rooms in a small hotel. Girls would stay in one and boys in another. I groaned when I knew I would be sleeping in a room with Shino. I would have picked Kushina first. "Don't act like a baby" Shino said as he lit up.

I coughed as he blew the smoke in my face. "You know I heard your dad was nice. Why don't you pick up on that trait?"

"What are you talking about? If I picked up on everything I would not be myself. Besides you're one to talk. Apparently your dad was pretty popular, why don't you pick up his looks? Maybe then you'd make more friends."

I growled at him and went to punch him in the face. Hinata-sensei blocked me with her hand swatting it like it was a fly. She looked annoyed at the two of us. I couldn't believe she pushed my arm away like it didn't have any kick to it. "Stop"

I looked over her side "I'll have you know I look just like my father."

"Must have been pretty damn ugly"

I was going to go around my teacher but Kushina got to him first. She punched him in the stomach and sent him flying through the wall. "That's my brother stupid!"

Hinata grabbed all of us by the ear and took us outside. "We have not been here five minutes and you three have already broken a wall, that's coming out of your pay, until you can work together as a team and stop you won't eat, and you won't sleep inside. She walked back inside annoyed. Gaara came outside with his arms crossed. He stood there looking at us, which creped me out, but then he went to lean against a tree in the shade.

Shino got up rubbing his ear and then he jerked Kushina up by her shirt. "What the hell gives?" He asked her. She glared at him "You are dangerously close to dying Shino" she said venom in her voice. I grabbed his wrist "Put her down"

"Fine" he said and flung her. Her feet touched the ground and her nails scratching the dirt as she slid back but she charged him before she finished. She was midair coming to crash down on him with a punch. She missed as he jumped away her fist landing in the ground breaking it into pieces all over. It was like a sea wave. I ran after him throwing punch after punch. He spit his cigar in my face and the ashes got in my eyes. He punched my clear in my face sending me flying, and to my horror I landed in Gaara's arms. He pushed me off of him and then he was gone before I could utter a word. He was between Shino and Kushina he grabbed them both and flung them into opposite directions. "All three of you are far too much like your parents"

Funny he should say that, as I don't know mine. Then I thought about it…I didn't even know who my mother was. In all my eighteen years I had only thought about my father. Who were my parents? Who was I?

Naruto's POV:

"Damn it!" I said throwing the note down on the desk. Hinata's note was a disappointment. Her team, Team Eight, was no good. The three were constantly fighting, and constantly hurting each other. Something has to be done. She had reported to me that the three broke a wall as soon as they arrived at the hotel and then they had destroyed the grounds. It was so bad that Gaara had to get between the three of them. I put my hand to my head. I pushed it through my hair. I might want to think about a haircut soon it was almost past my neck. Just a trim though. I shook my head and put my thoughts back onto the task at hand. Their first A ranked mission and they were already problems, and not only problems but ones that could be avoided. At this rate they would be in serious danger if someone really did come. I wrote her back telling her to bring the team back with Gaara. That Sakura and I would escort him. It would be good to catch up anyway. I tied the note to the eagle and sent it flying.

Kakashi I knew would be able to help this team like no one else could. I remember the day he tied the strings on Team Seven. It was really even before Team Seven became a team. "Those who break the rules and regulations are scum, but those who betray a friend or leave them behind are worse than scum"

That's the way the old saying went. I chose to let him tie this team together too. I went to pay him a visit. I waited for him as he dressed and met me out side. We took a walk as the sun was setting.

"I see. You're right they will not be able to function if a real threat comes. But shouldn't Hinata be doing this? She has to learn to be a teacher as well."

"Something tells me that Hinata isn't cut out for this part of being a ninja. She recently asked me permission for her to become a teacher at the academy. I agreed with her. I will need a new team leader however, as they can't pass the exams. Can you do it?"

He was quiet for a long moment. He had long since stopped being the leader of a team unless it came to war.

"Gladly, it will be like working with the three of you again."

"Yes, but speaking of which. I should warn you about Kurama"

"Yes I know, I fear the same Naruto."

Sakura's POV:

When Naruto came to me and handed me a mission slip I smiled. It had been a while since I had seen Gaara. It would be nice to talk with him again. It would also be nice to go on a mission with Naruto again; it would feel like old times. Some of the best memories I had were of Naruto and I being a team. It was also some of the worst. I packed our bags. Naruto told me what had happened with Team Eight and I was disappointed in my children. We had taught them team work always. Then again we always taught Kurama and Kushina to take up for each other. I was proud too. They really did remind me of us when we were younger. That being the case Kakashi would be perfect for the team leader. I then started to feel sad.

"Naruto where did we go wrong?" I asked him.

"What are you talking about?"

"They know better."

He wrapped his arms around me "It wasn't us. Its them being teenagers. We were like that too"

He kissed me and I felt better. It was true, and I worried that if their team wasn't strong enough they would wind up just like Team Seven had years ago.

Kushina's POV:

I felt ashamed of myself. Hinata-Sensei didn't blame us but I felt like it was our fault that she was going back to the academy to teach. Then we had to go back to the village because it was dangerous for us to do this mission and act the way we had been acting. I smacked my cheeks. I can't believe how I've acted. My dad was right we weren't ready for this mission. I was sure that the two adults could handle something if anything came up but that wasn't a point. This was the chance I had been asking for and I had ruined it. When we got to the village my father was standing there at the village with Kakashi-sensei. He looked down on Kurama and me. He looked down at Shino too. I hated that I was shorter than me. His eyes read of disappointment. That was the worst punishment. I'm sorry. I wanted to say it but I didn't.

"Dad…"

He put his hand up. "Don't. Thank you Hinata, Welcome Gaara." Gaara shook hands with my father and Hinata-sensei bowed to him. Hinata then lead him into the village leaving the rest of us behind.

"I'm sorry dad" Kurama said.

"I'm sure you are" He said, I could hear it in his voice…he was disappointed. He looked between the three of us "As of today the three of you go on no more missions"

"That's not fair!" I yelled.

"You can't do that!" Kurama Yelled

Shino just shrugged.

My father put his hand up again. He looked directly at Shino. "Shino, you associate with Shikamaru, in fact he is your mentor. I know he has thought you to be laid back. I've talked with him myself today, but he did not teach you not to care. As a ninja you care it's your job to care about your team mates. If you're not going to care stop being a ninja, and if you don't start to act right soon I'll take the title from you." He then looked to the two of us "Your mother and I raised you better than this. We taught you to always carry yourself with pride, and kindness. We told you to always care about those around you and most of all each other. I am disappointed in you, and it is an embarrassment that I have to ask you to come back to the village because you're a treat to the mission. Your final hope is left in Kakashi-sensei's hands. He is the new leader of Team Eight. I suggest you listen to him carefully. I expect to hear good news upon my return, otherwise you'll be looking at being stuck in a bad situation."

I felt tears burning my eyes. Kurama looked angry. I looked to Kakashi-sensei who leaned on the gates looking at the three of us. I had heard about his methods of training. There had only ever been one team that passed his test. It had been my father, mother, and Kurama's father. My father walked away from us. We looked to our new Captain and followed him to the training grounds.

Third Person POV:

It felt like that day so many years ago, only this team was slightly older. Kakashi explained the rules to them. He looked at each of them out of all of them Kurama had the most potential it seemed. However, Kakashi had made that mistake in the past and he would never make it again. Kushina had the will of her father and mother in her. He prayed she would do as well. Shino had become very aware of his situation after Naruto spoke to him. He seemed disappointed in himself.

"So come get them" Kakashi said and disappeared. The three looked between each other and then charged after him.


	5. Home

A/N: Well here is another chapter update! Two in one night yea! SakuraFairy1990and gilmaxter thank for your review. And the amv is**: watch?v=Hsb0lA9nArc**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters.

Third Person POV:

Kurama slammed his hand down on the floor of his bed room. 'Damn it' he thought. They had tried all day but they couldn't get the bells from Kakashi. 'What are we going to do?' He got up and stared at the full moon outside. Naruto and Sakura had left hours ago leaving Kushina and Kurama to themselves. He opened the window and came out onto the roof. He laid back and watched the stars.

"It's pretty out." She said as she climbed out too. Kurama didn't say anything he just sat there waiting.

"What are we going to do?" She asked him as she sat beside him hoping he would give her an answer. "I don't know." He replied.

"Kushina…you said you liked Shino but you don't seem to" it was something he had been wondering about. His sister started to fidget and blush a little. "I do, but I don't get along with him to well. You're the only guy I really get along with, and you're really the only person that I care to talk to."

"You have so many friends. Don't take them for granted. I would kill to have that."

"You do."

"No I don't. No matter where we go I'm looked at like this…this killer or monster. You and your parents are the only ones that don't look at me that way. There are even times that Hinata-sensei would look at me like that. The worst part about it is that I don't know why."

She looked at him like she was sad and he saw tears in her eyes and they fell. He sat up quickly whipping them away. "What's wrong?"

"It's just that…" The hand that was on her face no longer touched skin, and he felt the wind kick as her body went flying.

"Kushina!" He yelled and then he turned to see who the culprit was. His eyes opened wide. He had seen this man in his dreams only in small amounts but it was him. He wore the same orange mask.

Kurama's POV:

I went to attack him but I knew I would fail. I was right he grabbed me by the neck and picked me up, as if I weighed nothing. He threw me back on the roof top. "Settle down" his voice warned me.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?"

"I want to tell you the truth."

"The truth?"

"Yes the truth. About Sasuke Uchiha."

My body went cold. Sasuke…that was my father's name. Uchiha…that was the clan that had been massacred.

"I can see it on your face. You know who he is. Come with me and I will answer all the questions that you have." He extended his hand to me and I knew that I shouldn't go but I reached out my hand to his, when hers grabbed my wrist. I looked to her "Kushina"

"Don't…don't do this." She had blood coming from her mouth. He kicked her again and that time she didn't get up.

"Don't! Don't hurt her!"

"As you wish." He gave his hand to me again

"Only if you promise not to lay a hand on her."

He nodded in agreement and I took his hand. He lifted me up. "Follow me" He jumped ahead but waited when he saw me go after my sister. I took her inside and laid her on the bed. I pushed the hair out of her eyes. "Kushina I'll be back I promise." I kissed her head and left.

I looked at the man "I want to be back before her parents return." I said slanting my eyes at him.

"That's up to you."

What did this man want? Something told me not to trust him but he had the answers that I couldn't find and that Naruto wouldn't answer for me. I followed him into the night and looked back once. I'll be back Kushina.

Kushina's POV:

I woke up to the sound of knocking on the door. I rushed up and put my hand to my head, it was killing me. I stumbled to Kurama's room praying it was all a dream but he was gone. I ran to the door. Kakashi-sensei stood there.

"It's time to-"

"Kurama's gone!"

Kakashi's eyes turned worried. "What do you mean?"

I explained everything to him. Kakashi's eyes opened with shock. "We have to tell your father now." Kakashi ran to the Hokage's office to notify someone they needed to get my father back here now. As we ran there I asked "Who is he Kakashi"

"His name is Uchiha Madara and he is really the one responsible for Sasuke's death. We thought that Sasuke had killed him in fact we were sure of it. I shouldn't be this puzzled he seems to die often and come back."

I knew who he was talking about. That name was the only Uchiha name we knew. He was bad news. The story went that he had taken a hidden leaf ninja and twisted facts to turned him against the village. The pieces were coming together the more I found out. It was Sasuke that Madara had gotten to. I don't know what had made Sasuke turn against the village or what had made his brother massacre his family, but it couldn't be good that Kurama was with him. I remembered my dream I gasped and stopped running. Kakashi-sensei stopped and looked at me. I was crying.

"I already know how this is going to end."

I don't know what Kurama was going to find out but I had to go after him. I had to get to him. I had to get Shino. I had to go after him. I had to bring him back before it was too late. I turned to run.

"Kushina don't. There is nothing you can do. Madara…you are no match for him. I am no match for him. Let your father take care of this."

"No! I have to get there before he says anything to Kurama! I don't care if I die doing it but I have to get there! I've seen this already he's going to tell my brother something horrible and it's going to cause the death of my parents!" Kakashi-sensei grabbed my arm.

"I know how you feel, but we must contact your father."

"You understand nothing!"

Then everything went black.

Naruto's POV:

The mission went with very little problems. Sakura and I were on our way back now. We had enjoyed ourselves. It was long awaited. I enjoyed being on missions. I was almost out of practice. It gave us time to catch up with Gaara and for Sakura and I to remember old times. It gave us the chance to train together again. It was fun. As I came back to the village and we entered the gates everyone seemed to be quiet. "Something's wrong" Sakura said

"I agree" I looked around me trying to figure out if there were enemies here. There was nothing. I looked to Sakura and she nodded her head and we ran to the tower. When we got there we saw many of the elite ninja there and the ten. Kakashi divided the crowed. He bowed his head to me and he looked up and for the first time since Sasuke I saw tears in his eyes. They would never fall I knew but they were there. "I'm sorry" he whispered.

My heart stopped. Why would he say that to me? What had happened to my children? What was wrong?

"He's gone." Kakashi finished. I felt Sakura shake beside me as her hands went to her mouth. "What do you mean?" I asked

"Its Madara, he's back. He was here last night and came for Kurama. No one knew. I found out only when I found your daughter this morning." I walked past him "Where is she"

He didn't say anything and I walked up the steps. Not again. This wasn't happening again. Sakura ran ahead of me, and pushed through people. When I finally got there she was hugging our daughter. Kushina looked over her mother with tears in her eyes "Daddy…what do we do"

Kakashi was standing behind me "Naruto, there is something else I must speak with you about. Its Kushina, she has the rare ability to see into what may be the furture. It can always change but she can see the possibilities of it."

I looked at my daughter. "How do you know?"

Kushina held her mother's hand and looked at me "Because I know what's going to happen."

She told me about the realistic dream she had. Tears fell down my face. No again. This couldn't happen again. 'Humans…disgusting' the fox said inside of me.

"What do we do?"

"Kushina you will stay here. Kakashi gather the ten all the elite captains. And you're better at game plan than I am, I would like you Shikamaru to team up. As soon as you are done we will divide into teams and head out."

Kakashi was gone in seconds.

"I am going with you!" Kushina yelled at me. I hugged both of my girls "Kushina I know how you feel but this is too dangerous for you."

"You always say that! I want to go! You have to let us go! That's my brother! That's my team mate! You told me to never abandon your team mate!"

She screamed as tears fell. I was having flash backs to when it was me. "If you come you must do as we say you got it? You and Shino both!"

She left to get her other team mate.

Sakura's POV:

"Make since of this for me. Why? Why? Why?" I heard myself say. It was like Sasuke all over again. My daughter I wanted to hold her and save her from the pain that we she would be going through.

"We know why, but we don't know how." He looked at me with tears in his eye and I felt the same promise coming back "I will bring him back Sakura. I promise. It's my way of a ninja"

It was an echo of the past and he knew it too. He felt sad.

"Mom, dad the only difference is that we can still reach Kurama. Don't talk like his face is sealed." We turned to see our daughter with Shino.

"Yes. You're right" He said putting his hand on her shoulder. "Shino, Kushina. This is an S ranked mission be prepared."

Kushina had tears falling, and Shino was not far behind. "I didn't think he would actually leave" the boy said.

Third Person POV:

It really was like a flash back of the past for the two. No matter how many teams they divided into they could not and would not find a trace of him. Months went by and he was nowhere to be found. Naruto had to pull back and but there was always someone working the case but he had to keep in mind the other villages and their needs. Naruto smiled when his daughter left the village with Tsunade and Kakashi to train. Shino studied the Uchiha clan nonstop trying to find answers to a hide out. Trying to find answers to anything.

"Sakura there is something we need to talk about"

Sakura knew what the topic was. The house felt so empty without her two children and it was like she could hear his thoughts. She stood at the counter with a glass of water. She took it from her mouth and her arm started to shake.

"Naruto…please don't."

"You know we have to. If it comes down to it we have to. Kushina is prepared. We hid nothing from her, she knew she would have to bare this burden someday. She is more than capable."

"I don't want to think about that! I don't want to face a life without you! How can you even ask me to think about that?"

"Because it's something you might have to face! The only one that ever even got a hit on him was my father, because clearly Sasuke didn't kill him. I will kill him, but it might coast me my life."

"Do not ask me to plan something like this Naruto! You and those children are all I have"

"And if our daughter truly has that power we might not have you. We have to face the facts. This is dangerous! I need you to seal the fox in her if I am to die."

"I will not think about this." She started to walk to their room and he pulled her back making her drop the glass on the floor. It shattered. He fell with her on the ground and she cried on his chest. She cried hard. He didn't know what to say. "I'll bring him home"


	6. Half-Truths

A/N: Okay guys I just watched episodes 246-249. You should know that's the story of Naruto's mom and dad. Wow…I held out until the end but I cried. I am so happy I did this story now and I'm so glad that I named their daughter after his Mom. He acts like both of them so much. It was beautiful. I'm even more attached to this fanfiction now and I have to say it gave me an idea. As for Kurama's mother I have no idea who she will be yet. None the less I seriously hope I find something like what Naruto's parents had! Who's with me?! Anyways now that my rant is over thank you for your review SakuraFairy1990.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.

Third Person POV:

Naruto tossed and turned in his sleep. Sakura was wide awake looking out the window. She wished that her daughter would come home. Her son too, she found herself thinking about him like he was Sasuke. Her hand gripped the place where her heart was. What was going to happen to him? Tears fell down her face. She looked at the man beside her. He was the sixth Hokage, (I did not count Donzo as the sixth…hate him) he was a father, and he was her husband. She watched his bare back push air in and out. He was sleeping on his side and she could not see his face. Was he dreaming pleasant dreams? She thought about his promise and tears fell. It was just like all those years ago. I clasped her hands together. 'Please, please I don't want him to come home in a body bag' she prayed. She laid down and curled up to Naruto's back and placed her arms around him. He woke to her and opened his eyes but did not move. "I love you" he said and she cried into his back. He sat up and brought her into his lap. He held her as her tears fell down his chest. He had no words to offer. When she had cried herself to sleep he laid her down and pulled the cover over her. He laid down on his side facing her and touched her face whipping away the tears that lasted there. "I love you" He couldn't say it enough. Years ago he thought this would never happen. He had hurt because she would push him away claiming her love for Sasuke. That night in the winter when she confessed her love to him, a fake love, he wished he could hear it one day and it be true. He knew her to well, and now here she was laying in their bed beside him. "I'll bring him home" he said grabbing for her hand. It was the only thing he could tell her. 'I can't even regret that Sasuke left the village…because I love her.' He thought. 'I love her so much.' His mind drifted to his daughter and his son 'I love them too. Kurama I will save you. It won't be too late for you. I will make it. Somehow.' He drifted off to sleep.

Naruto' POV:

How many years had it been since I was here in this room? I looked at them and they smiled at me and greeted me like they always would. I had not since before I had Kushina. "Naruto" my father said looking at me. I hugged them both. They sat back and looked at me. "You have not been here in a long time"

"I've had my daughter to worry about." I said smiling and scratching the back of my head.

"So it's a girl" my mother said blushing.

"It's a girl and she is sixteen now. She is also named after you mom" My mother was speechless but she hugged me. I wished that it was real. I wish that she could be there with me. Because even now I still needed them. "I see you've become Hokage" My father said pointing to the coat I wore. I grinned big. "Yea I did," my smile faded, "after I killed Sasuke."

My father's eyes left me for a second and looked to my mother. His arm wrapped around her and her hand reaching up to the hand hanging off that shoulder. "I'm sorry, I can understand that is a hard task to deal with." I knew he could. After all it was his student that was responsible for it all.

"We thought that Sasuke killed Madara but he is still alive." My father looked at me with eyes wide.

"Dad you're the only one to ever even hurt Madara that we know of. How did you do it?"

My father walked up to me and looked deep into my eyes. "You have to be faster than him" My mother walked up and grabbed my hand "What's happened, Naruto?"

"Sasuke had a child. When he did he gave us a note and his ninja band with him. Sasuke's last request of us was that we watch his child. The child's name is Kurama and he has become like my son. I've trained him as I did my daughter. I've fed him and I've loved him." I laughed a little "He looks and acts just like Sasuke, but that's part of the problem. He is feared by many people because of his father. To protect him I had the name Uchiha pretty much band in the village and asked the other villages not to speak of it when Kurama would be there. I didn't want Kurama to carry the burden of his family, but as he grew older I realized this would happen either way. Kurama is just too much like them. He is an amazing ninja, he kept up Sasuke's and Itachi's reputation. Really, though Kushina does not know this, Kurama is only on their team to watch after her and protect her. He is even higher ranked than her. It was his suggestion to keep the rank away from him. But Kushina…she's strong too. She passed Sakura's strength by the time she was thirteen. If she had the fox," I touched my stomach, "She would be pass me too."

I looked to my parents "I know what it's like now. I understand how strong your love was. I never blamed either of you. But now I can see clearly why you would give your life for your child." I put my hand to my heart "Because I would do the same. Those kids are my world."

"It is a father's job to die for his child if he must" my father smiled at me

"Naruto, you've done well. I don't understand…" My mother said

"Unfortunately Shino, Kurama, and Kushina could not work well enough to go on an A ranked mission. I had them come home and Sakura and I took over. When we did Madara found his way into the village and took my son. My fear grows. Kushina has the rare ability to see things that could possibly happen in the future. She has seen Sakura's death and her own due to Kurama's hand. I believe that Madara will twist things again and attack the village. That's his goal. I fear for my wife and my daughter. I fear for myself. Kurama is my son, how could I even begin to…"

My parents looked at the ground. "Do what you must, but try everything first." My father said. I felt tears fall, my mother whipped them away. "Being a parent is not easy sometimes. It was not an easy choice to put the fox in you, and it was not easy to leave you behind Naruto, but we did what he had to." My mother said. "As you will, when the time comes you'll know what to do."

I woke to Sakrua shaking me, it was still night out. I sat up and whipped the sleep from my eyes. "You were talking a lot and woke me. I'm sorry"

"It's okay" I said putting my hand on hers. "I love you"

"I love you too" she put her head on my chest. "I will trust you, that you know what's best for her. If it comes down to it I will seal the fox into her."

I kissed her and prayed that time would not come for a very long time. I knew how to tame the fox but Kushina would have difficulty for a while, then again we had been preparing her since the day she was born. She knew what was to come to her someday.

Kurama's POV:

I sat there with him as his eye looked upon me. "Tell me"

He threw me papers I looked at them and they were profiles of my father…and his older brother. I read through them. I opened my eyes wide as I read that my uncle has surpassed every Uchiha in the clan and no one had ever done it again. Not even my father. My uncle died in his early twenties by my father's hands. As I read my hands began to shake. The Uchiha clan, that was my clan. The forbidden clan in the village. I read and learned my father had forsaken the village to be with a criminal, and that later he came to the village to destroy it. "I cannot believe this. My father was a good man."

"No Itachi was a good man. Your father was consumed my hatred and revenge. But what's wrong with that, he deserved it." The man shrugged, "But that's just the facts of the clan. That's not the important thing you're searching for. You want to know what happened to your father."

I waited.

"Your father was going to return to the village after he was done with your uncle. When he arrived he found that the woman he fell in love with was with his best friend." He turned to look at me "And that they were carrying a child. They had stopped looking for him, and they were only thinking about themselves. They said they loved him, and that they were his team mates. They even said this in front of me, but they stopped having anything to do with him. They forgot him. Kushina was too important."

My heart stopped. Did he just say Kushina? "You are not tell me that it was Naruto that killed my father."  
"Not just Naruto but Sakura too. They killed your father when he tried to return to the village, he was even trying to bring you into the village, but he knew that they would fight him so he hid you and told you to wait. He wanted you to go to them not knowing they would betray him again by never telling his son who he was. Your father was not a team mate of theirs, he left the team. He wasn't a hero to the village, he was a criminal. But when he tried to make up for his crimes he was brutally murdered."

"I don't believe you."

Madara was walking to a door and he opened it, "You don't have to, ask him yourself."

My father walked through the door. This wasn't possible my father had died. "Kurama," he called to me. I walked to him and touched his face to make sure he was real. He was cold. "You've grown"

I wrapped my arms around him. "Tell me the truth" my father glared at toby and his mouth quivered was he about to cry?

Kushina's POV:

I was in the room with Kurama. I reached out to grab him but my hand went through him. I heard Madara twisting what had happened. As he talked I continued to scream at Kurama not to believe a word. "Kurama that's not true my mom and dad always fought and kept looking for him even after I was born! They wanted him to come back but he was a danger and they wanted him to change! Your father was never in love with my mom! He tried but he couldn't!" But the more I screamed it I felt like it was just as horrible. When Kurama told him that he didn't believe him I sighed in relief, but Madara next move was unbelievable. He opened a door and there stood Sasuke. "No!" I screamed as I woke. Tsunade looked at me. She came down and kneeled to me. "What is it?" She asked. I was breathing heavy. "Sasuke's back."

Tsunade didn't believe me at first but when Kakashi-sensei told her about my dreams we headed home. It had been months and now I was returning home. I turned seventeen tomorrow but there would be no party except for a search party.

Sakura's POV:

We heard the door open and my daughter came running into my arms. I hugged her tightly. She had grown taller. I pushed her back a little to get a look at her. I put my hands through her hair as I realized that she had blond strikes through the pink. A highlight of blond, "What did you do?" I asked

"I don't know, while I was training it changed color." Naruto came in and picked her up spinning her around.

When Tsunade and Kakashi came in we invited them to tea. As we sat and heard about Kushina's dream Naruto slammed his hand down on the table. "Damn it that's not how it went at all."

"How did it happen?" Kushina asked. We had never told her about that night we were too drunk to even think. We told her we had fallen in love along the way she was born but that was about it. She knew we had not been married when we had her.

"Your father and I were stupid kids. We were drinking, and we…"

I watched Kushina's anger cross her face. She looked just like me when she did that. I put my hands up to stop her "Aren't you glad we did" I laughed nervously. Her anger defused. Naruto's had not.

He was glaring at the table. "Kushina I want you on the training grounds in five minutes" He said and I knew what he was going to do. We had talked about it when she was gone. Naruto was aging, and it was time to pass down the task to the next generation. She was going to go after him not matter what we said. He needed to know he could trust her strength. He would test her. If it came down to it he wanted her to be able to take Kurama down while he and I handled Madara. He needed to know that she would be able to. She knew him better than anyone she would know his weak points, and his strengths. She was ideal to do this job.

"Okay" She said confused.

When Naruto and Kishina left Tsunade looked to me. "Is there a game plan?"

"Yes. We want to lure them out of the village. We want all medical elite on the battle filed to heal anyone automatically. There will be more medic ninja than combat ninja, just in case some die. We have to think this through. We will take the most combative fighters, fastest, and strongest fighters out that day."

"Kushina and Shino will play a part in this."

"Kushina will. She knows Kurama like no one else. She will have to fight him. Naruto and I plan to take out Madara. We pray that it does not come down to that but we must be prepared."

I looked to Kakashi "If something is to happen to me, and Naruto someone must seal the fox into Kushina. She had been prepared since she was young that this would happen to her at some point. Kakashi I trust my daughter to you if anything happens to us."

"Nothing will"

Third Person POV:

Sasuke could feel the warmth coming from his son. He glared at Madara. He wanted to know what his plan was. He was under his control. Under a certain point he couldn't move unless Madara allowed it, and he was forcing Sasuke to speak words of half-truths. Madara grind at him. It was nice to be back. It was nice that the person who nearly killed him was not being controlled. 'I will break free and he will kill you' Sasuke thought to Madara. Sasuke tried to get his mouth to form other words but none would come out, he would close his mouth and try not to talk but he had to open. "Is it true…"

"yes." 'No' Sasuke prayed that this would be fixed. 'Do not walk my path, son. You don't want to die by the hand you care most for. You don't want to leave everything you've ever known.'

Then Sasuke saw the look in his eyes. The look of an avenger. 'NO!' he wanted to yell. He wanted to kill Madara but he had no choice but to do as the jutsu requested. "They won't get away with this"

"Let's go to the village together. We will avenge my death and you can revive the name of the Uchiha."


	7. Generations

A/N: I am in much like guys . just thought you should know there is a lift in loneliness is a lift in lonelyness ys . just thought you should know there i . Nothing will come of it, but its nice. Any ways….here is another chapter. Thank you for your reviews SakuraFairy1990 and gilmaxter. Here is the favorite amv: ** watch?v=v-BryDKR4x0. **Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.

Third POV:

Sasuke watched as Madara closed the door to his son's room. Sasuke continued to glare an the ninja. Madara tilted his head a little "You're such a caring father, Sasuke" Madara dropped the control of Sasuke's speak, and he spoke freely. "I hope that he finds out the truth and murders your magic ass. Naruto will come and he will end you"

"I wonder about that," Madara said heading back to the main room he moved his finger to say follow me and unwillingly Sasuke followed. "If I could you would be dead now"

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk Sasuke you've already tried that."

"It's not me that you have to worry about." Sasuke said as his eyes followed Madara. "Naruto's got his parents will, and he will destroy you."

"Ah, but it is not me that will be fighting Naruto. It's your son"

"Don't you lay hands on him!"

"I won't have too. Since you're so worried for your son I will let you now a secret. You are going to train your son the way you were trained and in time he will become stronger than Nartuo and he will take down both Naruto and Sakura, leaving the Hidden Leaf to me."

"That's a good plan, except you forget that I won't follow orders from you."

Madara slammed Sasuke's body into the wall "You're under my control Sasuke, every move and every word. You're death a second time will be so wonderful to see. To watch those two as they realize what they are going to have to do all over again. Oh the pain, doesn't it just make you so happy. After all was it not you who wanted to destroy the village?"

"Bastard"

"Oh and your son, he will be taking those eyes when I'm done with you. Of course I won't tell him that it will have to be me that destroys you a second time."

Naruto's POV:

The wind blew my hair and my clothes. I took my stance waiting for my daughter to make the first move. I watched her and then she was gone. She's fast, but not enough. My eyes followed her to me and I blocked her blade with my own. My face did not show my pride in her only a serious tone. Then I realized quickly it wasn't her in front of me. I dodged enough for it not to take my eye but her blade did cut my face. I slid back and caught myself. I put my hand to the mark and pulled it away looking at the blood. Nice, I thought. She's improved well. I didn't have time to set around she was above me soon attacking me with the attack my father had created. I just chuckled a little, like she could really defeat me with that. I was disappointed in her thinking. I wouldn't dodge I would stand there. I soon realized I would have to, because once she got too close for me to move completely out of the way she used the perfected form of the move. No clones, and no Sage like I had to use. She learned quickly. Tsunade and Kakashi had done well. I wondered how as they not complete the first step. I watched as my daughter got the same orange circles around her eyes and I jumped away but took a blow to my shoulder. Blood dripped from my shoulder. Damn it. I bit my lip. She was breathing hard when she landed and I watched as Sakura walked up behind her. My daughter took her arm and flipped her mom over holding a blade to her neck. Sakura closed her eyes in pain. When Kushina let go Sakura got up and held her back for a moment. "You've improved well" she said proudly to our daughter. "Yes I'm afraid I took you too lightly" I said. She gave me a silly grin and put her thumb up. "Tell me that again when you go all out on me dad. One day I'm going to be stronger than you."

I put my unharmed hand on her head and ruffled her hair. "Let's get you healed." Sakura said to me and began. "You will one day, I'm sure. You are doing well."

"Yes well now let's test your team work." Kakashi said walking up with Shino.

Sakura and I watched as Shino and tried to grab their goal. "Takes me back" Sakura says

"Yes."

Shino gave her a well-developed plan and to my amazement it worked.

"Well done" Kakashi said as he caught his breath.

"Well done" I echoed him.

Shino and Kushina collapsed to the ground. Tired.

Kushina's POV:

It was going to take me years to catch up to my dad, but maybe I would be able to catch my brother. I looked to Shino and smiled at him. "We can do this" He nodded. "Yes. There are things I want to tell you. We should have dinner at some point"

"Okay"

We had left the grounds long ago and my parents had returned home. Shino and I were walking down the village ally ways.

"Its about the Uchiha clan. I have done quite a bit of research lately."

"Did you find anything out?"

"Why don't we go for that dinner"

I agreed if he was paying and he was. While we waited for our food he continued what he had been saying. "As we now know it was Itachi that betrayed his clan and murdered him. For a reason that no one could understand back then he left his little brother alive. He and Sasuke were the last living Uchiha, to their knowledge at the time. Sasuke sought revenge for his clan. He left the village with a man named Ochimaru, after years Naruto and Sakura found their team mate, but he refused to return to the village. After a while rumors spread that Ochimaru had died by Sasuke's hand. Those rumors where true. Which meant that Sasuke was now a high level ninja."

I listened intently.

"After this Sasuke joined a few other members and went after Itachi. They fought and Sasuke won leaving his brother's remains in rubble. However, from the information I found, Sasuke was found by a man named Madara Uchiha. The story goes that this man twisted facts with fiction and led Sasuke to believe that the Leaf Village was responsible for the death of their clan and Itachi's death. It was true. The Village was responsible in part, however Itachi did not want him to take revenge he wanted him to become a hero to the village, and to others. Sasuke was consumed by grief. Years go by and Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke fight, causing Sasuke's death. Sasuke was a powerful ninja Kushina. He had something called a cursed mark by Ochimaru and it was in his blood. That blood passed to his son. Not only that but the clan was known for their eyes. They would get different levels of Sharingan, each level demanded a recommendation. Itachi was the youngest ninja with the highest level. He was twenty one when he died and he had been a prodigy in the clan and in all history. He was the youngest to graduate from the academy and the youngest for many other things. He developed the levels rapidly. However, there was a down fall of these eyes."

"What was it?"

"I don't know exactly but upon other reports in medical history of the family many lost their sight, and other's that were not so lucky died. To be honest, that's more than likely what really killed Itachi, or weekend him enough so that Sasuke could."

I thought about it for a moment. Kurama had also gained each level rapidly. She was worried for him.

"There isn't much information on Madara. But he was in the village years before this with Sasuke and Itachi."

"What happened?"

"Your grandparents died."

I gasped. "What do you mean?"

"Naruto was born that night. His mother was carrying the fox, and Madara found her. Unfortunately he freed the fox and it did a lot of damaged to the village. Ultimately it resulted in Naruto's parent's deaths. There is something else you should know"

I looked at my hands "What?"

"Your grandfather, Naruto's father, he was known as the Yellow Flash. He had incredible speed that seemed to be unstoppable. He was the only one, until Sasuke or so they thought, that put the lay down on Madara. There are no other reports of the man even being touched. He had the power to make things go through him and he would not get hurts. However, Yellow Flash, took a move out on him that should have broken his back, it didn't but he was seriously hurt."

"That's amazing"

"Yea it is, but that's not all. The Yellow Flash, was also the Fourth Hokage."

My eyes widened. My father never really talked about his parents and now I knew why. He had not known them. But it made since. "Your father surpassed every Hokage before him, including Yellow Flash. If anyone can beat Madara its going to be your dad. But Madara was responsible for many deaths. I just wonder…if he can even be killed."

"What does he want with Kurama"

"He is a ninja that can be manipulated, and he has Sasuke's blood. I think he intends to bring down the village."

"Is there any more information?"

"Not that I've found thus far but I'm continuing to look."

"I wonder how the forth got to him."

"Simply put he was faster."

"What do you mean?"

Our food finally came and I dug in. I wasn't really known for being a lady when it came to my food. My mother would get on to me quite often and my father would high five me. Shino gave me a disgusted look but continued "Madara apparently can only do his little go through act for a matter of moments and then he must break but can start again. I think it can only be done in seconds, and the Yellow Flash was the only one that could do that. That's why he was the only one that could ever lay a hand on him. If Naruto wants to beat him he will have to be faster."

"If Madara can do this, does this mean that Kurama will learn to?" I asked

"He could, I think. He carries the same blood and eyes that the rest of the Uchiha clan did."

I whipped my mouth on my sleeve. "What I can't understand is why it matters to Kurama. I can't understand why it matters what my mother and father did if his father is what these papers of yours say he was. I mean my parents saved him by taking him in."

"You dreams should tell you why it matters. It's because Madara made it look like, or will make it look like, Naruto and Sakura cold bloody murdered his father. " I could see that Shino's eyes lifted up like he had just remembered something. "There was a trick that was mentioned in the stuff with Ochimaru. This man seemed to know quite a bit of forbidden jutsu, and one of those was bringing the dead back to life."

I coughed up some of the liquid in my mouth "That's impossible" I claimed. He shook his head "No its not. I've seen the scroll myself. It's there but there's a reason its forbidden."

"Why's that?"

"It takes a dead, and living sacrifice. Oddly enough Ochimaru also use to be from the Leaf, and a really good member too, but he started experimenting with forbidden jutsu and was caught, from there he disappeared, until years later when he also tried to destroy the village."

"Do you think that Madara knows these and would teach them to Kurama?"

"I can't say for sure. What I can tell you is that Ochimaru and Madara seemed to have no contact. There is nothing there that says they ever came into contact with one another or were team members. The only thing linking them was that they were members of a group called the Akatsuki."

"What was the point of the group?"

"They were to take out all of those with a demon in them, like your father. They actually managed to get all but two. Your father and one other called Killer Bee. Though they tried their best, this group caused the fourth ninja war. You were born around that time, or near the ending of it. Something like that. I don't really know seeing as there are not many dates, but I'm guessing. The members would extract these demons from these ninja and it would kill them. That's really all of the information on them. However it is said that Madara and two others were the only ones left in the group by the time the war started, but the information did not list who those two were. Sasuke was not dead at this time, but there is no record of him being around much either."

I took in all of the information "We are playing a big game of what ifs."  
"It's smart to look at all things."

"I have to become faster than what I am now."

"You can't take on Madara, Kushina leave that to your dad"

"And what if my father is taken out? What then? We are supposed to look at all sides right? Well I am."

Shino didn't argue with me after that.

"There is really only one way."

Sakura's POV:

I slammed my hand down "No, you do not know what you ask."

Naruto sat at the table. His hands enter twined in the other and is chin resting on them. He was thinking this through and I wished that he would just tell her no.

"Mom, we have to think about everything!"

Shino stood in the back ground with his arms crossed "I tried to talk her out of it."

"Oh hush and smoke your cigar" She said to him.

"I quit, my dad did too"

"You do not know what you're asking of us Kushina"

Naruto lifted up his eyes and our daughter walked over to him touching his hands. "Dad I need you to tell me about this, even if you don't do this I need to know." I looked between my mom and dad "Besides we knew this would come up one day and I'm only asking that I can take half."

"Kushian, this is something huge you're asking for" Naruto said and I thought finally. I couldn't imagine that thing in her. Naruto had told me the fox wasn't so bad after a long time, and that he had even learned how to fully control him, and that the fox would not seriously hurt Kushina but she would have to learn to tame him on her own. That she would have to face her own demons. I didn't care. I didn't want this for her. But I had agreed with Naruto that I would do it if it came down to it. I prayed that it would never happen but here my daughter was asking for it.

"Dad, Shino thinks that in order to destroy him for good you have to be faster than him. Kind of like a flash" I could hear her hint in her voice. I wonder how she knew. " I need you to teach me about this. I need you to give me that speed that the Yellow Flash, your dad, had."

"Kushina this is a huge amount of power, and if you don't control it, it will kill you."

I could slap myself, Naruto was going to give in. I pulled him aside into our bed room. "You cannot be thinking about this! That is our daughter in there!" I yelled at him, and he raised his voice. His fist tightened at his side and he closed his eyes for a moment and then looked at me "You don't think I don't know that! I love her too Sakura, not just you! Do you really think I want this for her?" I didn't say a word. "I understand you're scared. So am I, that's my little girl, but she's not just our daughter. She is a ninja. I promised to change this world and bring peace here. We've had that for years now and in order to keep that peace there will have to come others to take our place that believe the way we do and fight the way we would. Kushina is asking me to pass down those hopes to her. I can't refuse her. Its our job to pass them down. Do not tell me not to do this. It's a parents job. I believe she is strong enough to handle this, and I believe that she will keep peace in this world after we are gone. But in order for this to happen I must do as she ask. She's right there is no stone hard fact that I'll beat him and if I don't someone needs to. She will be the only one that can."

I felt tears fall down my face. I didn't want him to be right. "Tell me how to have that faith" I told him.

"Remember your own strength and know that it lays in her." My eyes opened wide to my husband. When we came out of our room Kushina jumped from her chair.

"Pack your bags, and be prepared for the hardest training you've ever done in your life." He told her.

Kurama's POV:

I looked at my father. He had ripped me limb from limb, or so it felt. I was a bleeding mess and my clothes were ripped. He knew so much, and I had so much to learn, but I did as he told me without question. I wish that it had always been this way. I wondered how it was he was here now. When we took a break I asked him the question. He looked at me from the side "It's a forbidden jutsu that's being used on me." He answered me when I asked him about it he told me it was something that brought the dead back to life but that's all he said. He was a quiet man I guess. "Get up" He ordered me and I did."

"Father-son bonding over some blood how nice" Madara said as he walked into the training room. I grind at him. I wish I could see past the mask. "I think you should eat, and sleep. Tomorrow we need to move" his voice turned serious. I nodded and did that also. I laid in bed thinking of Naruto and Sakura. I had mixed feelings of hatred and love. How would I ever destroy the two people who had taken care of me my entire life, and how could they take my father's like it had not mattered? How could they betray him? What would I do about Kushina? My father's dead rest against the brick wall behind him I turned on the bed so my back was too him.

"It is better if you kill all of your emotions"

"Is that what you did?"

"Yes, I broke the bonds."

Third POV:

Sasuke couldn't' say what he really wanted to say. He had broken those bonds but they always came back to him any time he faced Nartuo no matter how many time he had tried. He couldn't tell Kurama to get out of here before it was too late. He could only do as Madara said for him too. His son… yes he could tell it was his son. Eighteen years ago huh? He thought. Eighteen years ago he was born and now he laid before him. He was truly his son. The same blood or hatred and revenge running through him, but something else was there too. His son's mother. Sasuke had wanted female attention in his youth and he sought it out, normally he killed them after but he remembered one woman he did not. She was the woman that changed who he was. The woman that changed his heart, who let him see through Madara's lies, but she passed when Kurama was born. He had her kindness and Sasuke could tell. He prayed it would shine through.

Kurama was learning fast. It reminded him of Itachi. He sighed. There had to be a way to break this jutsu. He looked to his son and begged for his son to change his ways. He didn't want his end to be like his own. But there was nothing he could do. Naruto it will be up to you, as always. Sasuke thought closing his eyes.


	8. Truth

A/N:

**Spoiler! If you don't want to know don't read the bold part here! **

**Neji dies!? What the heck? I can't take much more of this boys and girls. This sucks…I'm about to stop reading or watching the anime. I haven't even read that far…but they have spoilers on facebook sadly without warning. Anyways I can't take it. I didn't know he would actually die. That is all.**

I'm sorry I have not updated in a while guys. There's been a lot going on. I'm moving this weekend and I have a new guy in my life. I know some of you are like…it didn't a take long. Yea it didn't. The relationship had been over for a while, but now things are all good. The ex and I are even friends. Woot! Anyways. I'm sorry. There's just a lot going on. I hope you guys enjoy and review, review, review please. Thanks and much love to you guys. Thanks for your reviews dbzsotrum9, and SakuraFairy1990.

Third POV:

Kurama had grown strong in the months he had been there. He had fallen to his father's sword over and over again but today he whipped the blood off his face and glared at him. He wasn't falling today. Those days were in the past. Sasuke prayed silently that his son would fall. He didn't want him to be ready. He didn't want his son's lust for revenge to burn out the life he could have. He had meant for Kurama to grow up healthy and well in the care of his former friends. He had died in peace knowing that's what would have happened and they had done well. Kurama was kind he had found out, and was smart. He was strong as well, and smart with strategy. Naruto and Sakura had done well but revenge must run in his blood. He cursed Madara for being able to manipulate his clan over and over again. Itachi, himself, and now his son, would the death cycle ever end. Naruto was supposed to put all at peace with the world and from what was being rumored he had done this well too. The villages allied nicely and all were friends, but even in a time of great peace there lurked the snake of evil.

Kushina's POV:

I felt it again the punch in my stomach of the complete wonderful power that the fox carried. I coughed out blood onto the ground. I had been here months, my hair had grown so long. My father's had too. Down to his shoulders and mine was past my butt now. This was crazy. My father had done this in no time and I was still here. I looked at the demon. I would tame him, I would make him bend. My dad said it should be easier now because he and the fox had an in with each other. But to me it was the hardest thing I had ever done. My stomach had taken abuse after abuse and my body had fallen out cold so many times. My father sat in the edge of my mind watching me with intent eyes and continued to tell me every day that tomorrow would be the day. He had grown weaker, I could tell. But it wasn't all gone. The power he had was his and his alone. He had told me he had learned his own strength without the fox and that he would be fine, that I should learn the same. But now that the fox was sealed inside of me I would have to tame the beast. I got up again holding my stomach and staggering. My breath wasn't coming out evenly anymore. Sometimes I wondered if it was coming out at all. I went to charge and my father was there flashing before me putting my hand down. "That's all for today. You'll get him tomorrow."

"Damn you Naruto" The fox hissed as he laid behind the black bars again. "You don't mean that." My father would say and smile at the fox. I would open my eyes and I would be in the training area for all of this. After these training times I would be greatly hungry. Every time my father would lock the fox back in and then we would eat. My mind was tired. My body hurt. It was good to eat. We would then sleep. But I stayed up tonight. I looked up at the steal walls. I had to do this. I had to finish this. I had watched the symbols and the things my father had done to release and restrain the fox. I got up and entered the training room. I sat down and unlocked the gate, I closed my eyes and there the fox was.

"I'm going to get you this time."

My father had told me not to do this. That without him it was dangerous, but there were some things you had to do on your own.

Sakura's POV:

I was depressed. It had been months. My son was out there doing God knows what, my husband and daughter had been gone for so long. I curled up in my bed and cried. I wanted them all to come home. I wanted them all eating dinner and being happy again. Why did tragedy have to strike the Uchiha clan? I thought that peace would come over us all for a long time since Naruto was now Hokage, and it had but now that peace was gone. Something was coming in and ripping it apart again. I curled up to one of Naruto's shirts. I missed him. My eyes closed and I saw flashes of our childhood. Team Seven. When we would laugh, and when we wouldn't say anything at all, when we would be angry. Those times were years away from me now but I would still go back and simply think 'I had it then'. We had been a family even if we had been broken. In the end we still were. Sasuke lived in Kurama and I knew it. I saw it every day. The same eyes and hair and the same want for something, anything to find answers. What was going to happen? What were we going to do? I went and had a drink with Tsunade.

"It's just like back then" she said to me

"It is, and there is nothing I can do to change it."

"Sakura…just like with Sasuke you might have to face the fact you will have to face your own son."

"How can I? How can I even imagine that?" I asked her and I could feel it in the depth of my soul, the pain that laid there. What was I going to do? I could see that same little boy running around with Naruto when he was just a toddler, and chasing Kushina and playing with her. My children.

Kurama's POV:

Emotions were the pain that lead to a dark void or the pleasantness that lead to a bright light. They had lead me to that void. I felt my emotions dying. I felt myself not caring. I felt the death of it all except for two. Hatred and I would use it. I would take revenge on Naruto for killing my father. He had been a man that cared for him and Naurto betrayed and destroyed that relationship even taking the woman he loved from him. How could he even pretend to love me? It made me sick to my stomach. I wanted to spit in his face at all the fake smiles and love. Sakura too for all those memories of my father, like she knew or loved him. She didn't understand a damn thing about my father. Then there was love. I still loved Kushina and wished nothing ill towards her. I thought about her every day. Did she know? Could she feel it? My father somehow knew.

"If you seek revenge, and cling to life with it, you must destroy any and all bonds. If you love her it will keep you from killing them. One emotion leads to another's fail."

I couldn't stop loving her. I wanted her here I missed her every day. I was growing stronger, I could feel it. But that's the only thing I could not change.

Naruto's POV:

I felt the power surge. I jumped up. I had told her no for a reason. I catch her after her hand release the fox. Or so she thought. Then I see the twist on her face of confusion. I grab her wrist and I showed the expression of anger on my face as she jumps in surprise. "I told you not to do this."

She stands up pulling her hand away from mine. My power had grown weaker but if she thought she could take me on she had another thing coming. Sure enough she jumped ship and I had her arm bent behind her in mere seconds with her pinned to the ground. "Do not ever attack me. I am your father and you will get your ass handed to you Kushina. I may be weaker now but I am not a weakling. And attacking me will not make you stronger or bring him back."  
She was grunting under me and trying to move. I moved off of her and she looked at me, I could see the tears stinging her eyes. "I don't know what to do, you did this in such a short time."

"Everyone comes to their power in their own time." I sit down beside her. "Kurama's father was always stronger than me, in fact I was not sure I was going to win that fight. The last one I mean. He had always been faster and stronger. I had to train and train to keep going. I had to train almost every day of my life to become strong enough to bring him home."

"Dad you're the Hokage. You're stronger than everyone"

"No I'm not. There will be someone out there who is stronger than me and smarter than me. It is always that way. I would like to wish that the person who is stronger has no will to cause damage, but I do not feel that things could be that lucky. I did not become Hokage until after Sasuke was brought down. I didn't want to be. After all if I could not bring home one friend what was I really?"

I sighed. "Kushina…we must face facts. If your vision comes true it is Kurama that is stronger than I. And I must train you to be stronger."

"But that can't be true because at that time I didn't have the fox."

"Perhaps, but perhaps not you did not see everything. We need to face these things. I promised your mother I would bring your brother home, and I will through you. You will be the hero this time. My time for that has come and gone. I've completed the task that my master and others left to me. I helped combine two worlds and make them one. I kept peace for a very long time and the villages get along well now. We not have common enemies not each other. However, I am much weaker and older now. It is time I passed the Will Of Fire on to the next generation. You are the next it's your turn. I must train you and you must learn to make very difficult decisions because soon you will not have the choice."

"I didn't know being an adult was this hard" she said to me looking down at her hands.

Third POV:

Kushina finally did it. She tamed the fox. It turns out that Naruto had given her all of the fox that he had. And she had finally done it after months. When they came through the door Sakura crashed at their feet and cried. Naruto picked her up and held per bridle style kissing her on her head and Kushina holding her hand. They were safe and that's all that mattered. Naruto had a serious conversation to prepare Sakura what may not be able to be avoided. He wanted it to be but there was no promise that there could be. She cried on his shoulders but then she did what she did best. She did something about it. She went to the grounds with us and trained.

Kurama walked out of the cave he had been staying in with Madara and Sasuke following behind. It was time to start heading to the village. He was ready. Sasuke searched his memories for something to release this power over his words. He wanted to stop his son before it was too late. No matter what if he was a threat to the village Naruto would have no choice. He remembered the truth jutsu that was cast on others at one point. Would that work on the dead? It was his only hope, he prayed that he could get Naruto to understand with the choice words he was allowed to use. The battle filled would be again where he would save the day and come through if Sasuke could only get this across to him. Maybe Sakura was better she was smarter. One of them it didn't matter who.


	9. What to do?

A/N: Well I'm back again. Got an idea in my head and had to write it down. Thank you for your review SakuraFairy1990!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.

Third POV:

_To Kushina's amazement Sasuke stood in front of Naruto and took the blade through his stomach. He coughed out no blood but he grunted with pain. She lay beside her father and could smell the death of the man. Kurama's eyes were filled with madness and then shock, then pain. Kakashi had done a release jutsu and somehow now Sasuke was standing there with a blade running through him. He had saved Naruto's life. Naruto's eyes opened wide. He still had blood falling from his mouth and held his daughter's hand his grip became tighter. "Sasuke" he said in his disbelief. _

_Sasuke turns ever so slowly and looks down. "Are you hurt scaredy cat?" Naruto continued to stare at his long lost friend. _

"_Why?" Kurama all but screamed at his father. Sasuke turned back to his son and walked into the sword until he had reached the end. He put his head down on Kurama's and closed his eyes but tears fell. "Because you are my son." _

_Kurama felt his own tears coming. "But they killed you" _

"_I betrayed them and this village, everything you've been told is a lie. You must fix this Kurama. Listen to Naruto, be his son and be his team member."_

"_But it's too late" Kurama said as tears fell. What was happening? "You said that all of that was true." _

"_I was under a jutsu. I am under the control of Madara. He is watching this now and I'm sure that he will be taking me back out of this world in a moment. Listen to Naruto, help him. Turn this around."_

"_But Sakura,"_

"_Is still alive" Sasuke said as he whipped the tears from his sons face standing back up. "Thank you for freeing me." Sasuke's pride would not tell his son that he loved him but Kurama knew what he meant. Sasuke's body turned back into dust._

_Kurama dropped on his knees in front of Naruto. "Please…forgive me" _

_Naruto grabbed his wound and sat up and crawled over to the boy. He held his head to his own chest not knowing what to say. Tsunade was still standing over Sakura healing her damaged body but she would live. She would be fine. Kurama's tears fell onto Naruto's. "I loved your father Kurama, just as I love you." Was all Naruto could say. In the distance Kushina saw the figure of Madara moving in the background and disappeared. 'I'll get you' She thought. She wanted revenge now. For taking Kurama to this level. For hurting him. For everything the man had done. She would end him. _

Kushina woke up in her bedroom sweating. She got up and banged on her parents door. When Naruto answered she demanded to speak with him there and then.

Sakura's POV:

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as I walked to the door and wrapped my hands around Naruto finding my daughter standing there. "I need to talk to you now" she told us. Naruto and I moved out of the way and welcomed her into our room. We sat on the bed as she stood there telling us her most recent dream. My heart pounded with fear, but at least in this one I was alive.

"Are you telling me that Sasuke has been brought back?" Naruto looked at her with question.

"Yes. I don't know how but he was. He saved your life daddy. And he saved Kurama's too."

"The forbidden jutsu." I said as I put my hand to my chin. I can't believe that Sasuke was being brought back with that. If that were the case and a release jutsu was placed on him by Kakashi that meat he was being told what to say when and where. Kurama could be learning anything and be hearing anything. I put my hand to my head. Naruto put his arms around me and he kissed my arm.

"Why are you so upset? This means that things will be fine" Kushina said to us. I looked at her and stood up.

"Are you really that oblivious? Kushina, there is too much to this. For one, I and a bunch of the other villagers were still hurt. Two, the village itself is not intact, and finally just because you had a vision it does not mean it will pan out that way. When Sasuke learned about how Itachi felt he still wanted his revenge. It was all he had. We cannot take this lightly no matter how the outcome is in your dreams it is not true to life yet."

"Bu-"

"You're mother's right," Naruto said but I could tell he was in deep thought, "We must be very careful. As you've seen now things can change. What we do know now is, one that Sasuke has returned from the dead, and secondly he is being controlled. With This knowledge we have a lead, and are ahead of the game. Right now that's all we can go on. But what we don't know is if Sasuke will really be there when that time comes. I see no reason for Madara to keep Sasuke around if he has no more use for him. Surly he knows that one of us would release him part of the way."

I could see my daughter's eyes that were filled with hope fall to the fate which we did not want to think about.

"Is there any way to save him?" She asked us and I could hear the tears and desperation in her throat.

"He must save himself, if one does not want to be saved then they cannot be. I learned that lesson the hard way sweet heart. I saved Sasuke only by taking him out of this world. If you truly want to save him yourself, this may be the only way." I could hear Naruto's tears too and they created my own. How did a time of peace come to end so quickly? Why did it have to be this way? Why did it have to be the same hopelessness we had faced when it was Sasuke? Was there any way to change any of this? Did it have to end the way Naruto was saying it did?

Kushina's POV:

It was my life's dream to surpass my father. I wanted to be stronger, smarter, faster, and more wonderful than him. I wanted to be greater. How could I do that if I could not even save one person that I loved? My father was the greatest man to ever live and here I was letting him down. It was my fault Kurama had left because I was not strong enough to stand on my own. I wasn't strong enough to fight to keep Kurama there that night. "I will find a way to bring him home" I said to my parents and left the room. It was suffocating in this house. I was being suffocated with all the lack of hope. It was drowning my heart to the point that I too was starting to wonder if there was any other way. My only hope is that Sasuke can be released to tell his son the truth. Then I have it, and I was shocked why I didn't think of it before. I packed my bag in a hurry and climb out my window. In the pale light of the moon I walk to the gates and do not turn back. This was up to me. I would have to go there and free Sasuke and save Kurama. I would have to do this alone. Where would I begin? I thought about the history that Shino had taught me and then I decided I would begin with the area Sasuke and Itachi had fought each other. There still had to be clues around. I had packed a picture of Kurama with me and would go village to village if I had to and find him.

Naruto's POV:

I woke up the next morning to my wife screaming in my ear. "Woman…" I growled at her. She flipped me off the bed and punched me in the head. "What the hell was that for?" I said rubbing my head.

"Kushina is gone! Do something!" I jumped up and ran to her room and sure enough she was gone. There was no note; there was nothing except for the window being left open and her night clothes on her floor. I looked around the room to see if there was anything that would tell me where she would have gone. I almost shrugged it off and told my wife that she was more than likely find at the training grounds and would return later. She did this kind of thing all the time, really we should not worry. But then I saw the picture of her and Kurama gone from its frame that sat on her dresser. My heart raced and then suddenly I knew where my daughter had gone. My thoughts were angry and worried. She was strong but she was not strong enough to face Madara. She was not strong enough to take on Sasuke or Kurama by herself. Not all three of them at once.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked me in panic. I held her shoulders "Go and get everyone you can and bring them to the front gates. Tell them to pack what they would for a mission. Tell them Kushina has gone after Kurama by herself," I saw my wife's chest stop with air and then tears flowing down her face. Her nightmare may be coming to life and there was nothing I could do to tell her that it wouldn't. "I am going ahead and try to find and catch up with her. After that's done you send a letter to every village and tell them to be on the alert for her, that if they find her they are to return her to this village." Sakura nodded to me. I dressed quickly and packed. I grabbed my father's pass down and jerked it on me and was gone in a r.. I had already lost Kurama but I would not lose Kushina. I had lost my years of a young man and sacrificed my life for her. I had given up everything for her willingly, and made her first her whole life. I would die for her and I would live for her. I was not about to let this happen. That was my daughter. That was the little girl I held in my arms that first day and heard her cries. That was the little girl that had brought together the most unlikely pair. She was my whole life. Without her I could not breathe air. I am her father. I could not face a life without her life and she was running to her death. Why did she have to think like me sometimes? She reminded me of myself in my youth and I wish she had been the way her mother was, but she only looked like her mother. Her risky behavior and life style were all mine. I jumped from limb to limb wondering when I would see her again.

Kurama's POV:

We moved from village to village. We had been far away from them so they would not find me, and now I was going to them. I smiled, the would see me changed. I laughed inside knowing the what they had coming. My heart was becoming cold, there would come a point when even Kushina could not make my heart beat. I waited for that day, I longed for that day. I would have that day. My father and Madara would disappear sometimes for hours. What were they doing? I would wonder. We would not travel by day but by night. We slept in the light. Night attacks were the best and we wanted to be ready for that. My mind travel to the darkest corners and I could hear my inner self still pleading for me to stop but I wouldn't. Naruto and Sakura would pay.

Third POV:

Kushina ducked around a corner in another village. The Hidden Mist. She could hear them giving commands. The gates were being guarded more than usual and she knew why. They were looking for her, but she had grabbed the mask her father had gotten when he was a child and wore it. She was disguised as one of the secret ninja. And they could not ask her to remove it. She wore the ninja band from the Leaf and would say she was there to relay messages to their leaders. It worked every time. She from that point went around the village pointing to the picture asking villagers if they had seen her or the boy beside her. She wanted to make her cover work. She would then go to the leaders and give them in tell on her habits. Her father had taught her well, and thanks to Sai she knew a little more than she should. Nothing came out of it right away, but then she found herself on a beaten path and when she looked up there he was. Walking in this direction with two other members, she hid quickly praying they would not see her. Now what would she do? If she did not do this right Madara could take Sasuke away before he told his son the truth. What would she do now?


	10. Among the Living

A/N: Sorry guys I've been doing a lot lately. Ugh with work and the boyfriend things are so busy. We spend almost every day together so…it's kind of hard to find time. But that's okay I am ready to thank my reviewers and get back to it. SakuraFairy1990 thank you for your review, guys I welcome all reviews and they make me want to update often. Oh and by the way guys I just realized that a lot of the Chapters in both One Night Stand and Find Yourself are the names for episodes in the anime. That was actually not planed and I didn't even know that at first. Not until I was like on Find Yourself. At least I don't think, anyways thought that would be cool to tell you. Oh and the AMV for this chapter is….

watch?v=9EtE03oS-rU&list=LLrcF4FrFA9Jes4rpYFKGnjQ  
Enjoy, and yes I watch Soul Eater. I am sure I'll be writing a fanfiction with them in it soon too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.

Third POV:

Kushina's heart pounded. Naruto's heart pounded. Sakura's heart pounded. Naruto raced to his daughter praying he would get there in time. Sakura trailed after her husband with the others praying that he would reach her. Kushina stepped one foot out from behind her hiding place. She heard their footsteps stop. Madara turned to look at her. She couldn't see his face but she got the feeling that he was smiling at her. But that was okay. She knew his secret. When Kurama turned around his eyes grew wide. "Kushina…" he said in a hushed whisper. Kushina took her battle stance; she was ready to defend herself. Naruto could feel it. He was going to be too late. He tried to find her chakura but she was just too far away. Too far gone. Even with flash he wouldn't reach her in time. He only prayed she would be smart enough to stay hiding. "Kushina!" He yelled. Tears fell down his face. That was his daughter his life. She was the reason for everything. She was the reason that Sakura had fell in love with him. She was the reason he got up in the morning sometimes. She was his life, his love. He could not face a life without her in his future. It wasn't supposed to go like this. A parent's love should die first.

Kushina's POV:

What was I thinking; why in the hell would I step right into danger? Why the hell would I think about running off and doing this myself? Oh because I didn't realize how strong they were. As I read their power level I was shocked to find that Kurama's had changed drastically too. Had he surpassed me? There was no way, not with the fox in me now. I looked at the boy I had grown up with. I tried to make my voice stop shaking. I wondered if my legs were. "Kurama, it's time for you to come home." I watch the shock fall from his face. It was replaced by pain and then anger. "I am actually on my way there." He said giving me a smirk I didn't like. There was a tail that it looked just like his father's. I glanced towards his father but he wasn't there. I couldn't help my sudden urge to look around and make sure I was safe. I wasn't he was standing behind me. He grabbed my hair and jerked me against his body. I reached my hands up to where his was holding my hair and I yelped. I was scared. For the first time in my life I was truly scared. In life Sasuke Uchiha had been a man to fear. He came from the notorious clan Uchiha. They were strong, quick to think, and quick to react. According to history they seemed to be pretty violent when they wanted to be. But I couldn't let my fear show. Tears stung my eyes from the pain. "Sasuke Uchiha…" I managed. "I know…I know that you don't want to hurt me. I know how you truly feel." I could feel his eyes move down on me. He didn't say a word. " I know that…" Before I could say a word there was a jutsu placed on me and I suddenly couldn't talk anymore. I looked at Madara. He was the one who had done it but I had not seen him move. I watched Kurama place his hand on Madara. "I have no ill will towards her. Let her go, or keep her safe. She isn't who I'm after." My eyes slanted when Madara said of course. He was playing nice. No way in hell did he intend to keep me safe, my life was in danger. I had been on my knees. Sasuke jerked me up and held my arms behind me. I felt pressure on my neck and then everything was black.

Naruto's POV:

I could feel my heart hurt. This was not good. I couldn't feel her. I couldn't. I promised I would bring her back. I need to bring her back. I don't want to think about a life without her. I tried to push my powers to its limit. I tried to run as fast as I could. I tried to run faster. I tried. But I felt a drastic change in my power since the fox had left me. Kushina wasn't ready for this, she wasn't able to control the fox well enough yet. Not only that but she had not had the training that I had when I was young. He was not nearly to the point I was when I was that age. I felt a pin of regret hit my heart. It was my fault she was unprepared. It was my fault this was happening at all. If I had told Kurama his family history and if I had prepared them both this would not be happening. I knew what it was like to know that people had kept that kind of information from you. My father and mother were kept a secret from me. But my parents were heroes and I was still treated like a heretic. I was still an outcast. Sasuke…he had done so much…to let Kurama know that he was his father I thought would be damaging. I thought it would be worse. It turns out I never really did anything to protect him. I just hurt him. The other villages still looked down on him, and to be honest so did this village. They still had the painful stained taste of Itachi's betrayal and Sasuke's cold acts of revenge. If I got to my daughter, if I could save her this would never happen again. That was the problem with every village, that's why wars started. There were too many secrets. This wouldn't happen again. I had kept the peace for many years now and it was ruined again because of secrets. No this would not happen again. But I had to get to her. If I got there and she wasn't okay I could never forgive myself. I'm not even sure I could function. I had lost my master as a teenager, friends, family I had lost a lot but nothing would add up to the amount of pain I would feel for my own daughter. All that struggle as a teenager. I was just a kid. I was just a kid when I gave my life for hers. When Sakura and I chose to give our lives up and change them for her. How can I go back? Who would I give my life to then? Sakura would be a wreck. What would I do? What would I say? NO! I can't think like this. There has to be hope. I can feel it, its faint but Kushina is still alive right now. I wanted to pick up my speed but I couldn't go any faster. There was nothing I could do but run and pray.

Sakura's POV:

I could feel Naruto's worry. I could hear his heart beat it felt like. He was so much faster than us and I started to worry that we wouldn't catch up with him. I had the rest of my old friends following us and some of the new generation. I tried to stay calm but I knew there was no way of hiding the fear that was in my heart. That was my daughter. The little girl I had carried inside of me for nine months. The little girl that gave me something to live for, that was the little girl that had brought me and the love of my life together. That was the little girl I would give my own life for. This was my world. Then there was Kurama. I would give my life up for him as well. He was Sasuke's son. Our second chance, and he was like a son to me. But if he hurt Kushina I could never forgive him. I could never love him again. I prayed that he would not follow the same path his father had. I pray that he would escape the Uchiha clan curse. I prayed that he would escape the blood bath. I prayed that he would be the one to change it all. I continued to pray. I could feel Naruto speed up again. He was pushing himself to the limit but I could tell also that he was fading. He was not nearly as strong, still pretty damn powerful but you could tell a difference. If Naruto didn't get there in time…I couldn't think about it. I couldn't fathom it. I felt a hand only my shoulder.  
"She will be okay" It was Ino. I gave her a smile, but she could see past it. Sai was kissed her check and then passed by her quickly. Kiba yelled for us to keep going. Hinata was dead on Naruto's tail. She was keeping up with him with her eyes while searching for my daughter. Kiba and his dog were following her sent. I looked behind us to see the young ones. Shino looked worried. I knew he had to be. We had been in their shoes. I had felt his feeling of loss. I thought about it, and out of us he was probably more like me in his group than anyone else. Even my daughter was stronger than I was at her age, and Kurama had long since passed him in strength. But he had his own merit. He was a researcher, an informant. Yes he was more like me. But he had his part too.

I tried not to think about the fact that we were walking into an unknown future with my daughter. I just hoped that Naruto would get there and at least keep her safe until the rest of us would reach her.

Kurama's POV:

Something about this seemed wrong to me still. I looked at Kushina. My father was carrying her. She wasn't hurt for the moment just knocked out. She was not who my anger was directed at. Not at all. This was not her fault. It was Naruto's and Sakura's. My heart burned with hate before I could make it go away. They kept secrets. They murdered my father. They didn't tell me the truth. But I didn't feel like Madara was telling me everything either. When I saw Kushina she had this great fear placed on her face. Her skin went pale and her eyes…there was so much fear. I had not gotten that feeling when I look at Madara. What was she seeing? Her fear grew as she looked at my father. That I think I could understand…he scares me too. Madara liked to change his voice sometimes. Into this carefree childlike voice…to be honest it was quite annoying. He did it now. It made my teeth want to clinch together. He wanted to take a rest. Sasuke argued this as we were surly going to be followed. Madara shrugged it off saying we needed our strength and it would only be for a moment. My father threw Kushina's body to the ground. "Hey be careful with her." I said as I moved to place her sleeping form up right. I glared at my father "She is still alive you know"

"Hum" He said then he jerked me up and grabbed me around my throat slamming me into a tree. He got in my ear and whispered "Why are you weak? Because you lack hatred." I looked at him. I couldn't understand what he meant by that. Somehow it felt like it wasn't directed at me. I knew I had hate in my heart and it burned. "Those words he said to me, those words made me strong" He said looking into my eyes. He could be talking about no other than Itachi. "But it's not everything. Everything is not what it seems." He let me down slowly and then he was gone. As always he was gone.

Third POV:

Madara could feel his powers slipping over Sasuke. Even in death he was far too strong. He was becoming hard to control, but he still needed him for now. Still, he needed to figure out a way to get rid of him without it causing Kurama to turn on him. Susuka appeared beside him as he looked at his reflection. "You are letting your mouth slip too much"

"You should know you cannot keep a hold on the dead forever, we are supposed to be free and rid of this world. You have tricked others in the past but you will not trick my son"

"Really because I thought I had already done that."

"His heart is not filled with the hatred I had as a boy. My son is smarter than I was. There is something greater that holds his heart. A love you can do nothing about"

"You mean the girl. Yes I do intend to do something about her. And you are becoming a problem. Something will come to mind. After all, the boy is betraying his own village for his father that he never knew. I do not think that a girl will change his heart either. Not if she did something to harm him."

Sasuke felt no real threat. He could tell that Kurama had more heart in him. He could tell that the boy knew there was something amiss about it all. He just stayed quiet. Kurama would find a way out of this. Madara might be a Uchiha but so was Kurama. Kurama would be the one who finally broke the curse on the Uchiha clan. He would break the blood lust. As much as he would like Kurama could not even truly hate Naruto and Sakura. He loved them. Still. Because he knew somewhere deep within his soul that something about this story was not factual. Sasuke wanted to punch Naruto in the gut. How that idiot thought this would end well by not telling him he did not know. He didn't understand Naruto's flawed logic. That had been the problems in the past. That was in fact what kept Madara around because there were too many secrets. He could dig deep and find those half-truths. Naruto should have known better. Then again he thought the man was long since gone. But they had in the past also thought that. He would try his best to protect Naruto's and Sakura's daughter as long as he could along with his own son but there wasn't much he could do with the jutsu placed on him. Though it was starting to fade, and when it did the truth would come out. He was sure of it. He wanted to go back to rest. The dead were not supposed to be among the living.


	11. Us and Him

A/N: Okay I have to say that I even liked the last chapter. Are you guys watching these videos I post up, because I mean they really are pretty cool. Let me know so I don't waist space okay? This chapter's video happens to be pretty funny. Anyways thank you to my reviewers SakuraFairy1990, almondeyes97,dbzgtfan2004. Today's video is…

watch?v=JG7khZaHrX4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Third POV:

Naruto stepped in front of their path. His chest heaving with air, he gave a deadly look to the three men before him. When he saw Kushina thrown over Sasuke's shoulder he felt a little relief, but he wouldn't let it show.

"Ah, Naruto we were wondering when you would show up. Seem to be a little slower than usual."

"Give me my daughter back you sick son of a bitch!" Naruto said yelling.

Madara opened his arms as if opening a door, "But she came to us willingly, it would be rude of us to give her back without asking her if she would like to return and as you can see she is asleep right now."

"You…"

"Naruto!" Kurama yelled. His fist clinched together. This is what he had been waiting for but what was making him hesitate? He knew he hated the blond headed man but he couldn't seem to move. His teeth bared down on each other. It was like he was letting out a low growl but he still couldn't move. His expression changed when Naruto looked at him with disappointment and anger. He felt pain in his heart, and hesitation more so than before. "Kurama I hid secrets from you, for your own good but you've let them take Kushina. I raised you better than that. I raised you to protect her." Naruto said he could feel the anger in his own words.

"She isn't hurt, she is knocked out. Besides this is not about Kushina, this is about all the lies, this is about the fact that you murdered my father." Without thinking Kurama charged at Naruto with a kunai.

"Sasuke, you and I will leave them to their…battle" Madara said. Naruto turned to follow them when they sped past him. "Kushina!" Naruto yelled as he started to chase after his daughter, but Kurama stepped in front of them. "It's me and you now."

Sakura's POV:

"They found her." Hinata said picking up speed. "Is she okay!?" I called out hoping that the wind didn't carry my voice back. My heart was racing, what condition was my daughter in? "She is fine, but I must say the sight I see before me is not one I expected. Sasuke is holding her over his shoulder she seems to be out cold."

When she said that some small part of my heart sped up in a different way, after all who could forget their first love? But more importantly my daughter was with him. He was carrying her and I was worried about her well-being. "And Naruto?" I asked

"He is standing before them…" She trailed off.

"Hinata…?"

"Madara and Sasuke have taken off leaving Naruto to take care of Kurama. They are heading in our direction, at a quick rate." My eyes flew open wide when they pasted us with a speed I would normally have freaked out about, but they had my daughter. I grabbed Sasuke by the back of his neck as he passed me pulled him back and slammed my leg down on the front of his neck, catching my daughter as he fell to the ground. "She doesn't belong to you" I said as he fell looking at me in wonder. I knew Madara had stopped and was standing behind us. The rest of us had stopped too but made no sudden movements towards him. He out matched us and we knew it. I turned and my angry eyes landed on him as my daughter lay passed out in my arms. He jumped from limb to limb until he was face to face with me. "Hinata take her from me." She did as I requested.

"You cannot tell me that this one move from Sasuke has made you confident enough to think you can beat me."

"You know, I know I can't beat you mother fucker. But what I do know is that it will feel good as hell hitting your ass until I can't."

He moved away from me and I chased him. I could hear Kiba yelling after me to stop and let Naruto handle it.

"No, let her go. Naruto may be the Hokage, but they are also more than that. Sakura is a mother and her daughter was messed with. This is something she must do as a mother."

I thanked Hinata in my mind and then I was too far away from them to hear anymore. Madara had dropped to a clearing, I fell down with him. I stared at him for a moment and pulled my right glove tighter over my hand. "It's me and you now"

Naruto's POV:

Damn it. I can't believe I let them get past me. I looked at Kurama. More than anything I didn't want to hurt him, even if I was mad and disappointed in him. He came at me and I blocked him without a sweat. "Kurama you must see this for what it is. You must see clearly."

"I would like to think I'm seeing clearly old man, for the first time in my life" I could tell he wasn't putting his heart into this fight. He didn't have enough hate in his heart. It made me relax a little, but not to the point of underestimating him. He was a Uchiha and Sasuke's son. He would not have trained his son poorly, and Madara would not have allowed that to happen. "You are not seeing clearly. You are blinded. Yes there are facts to what Madara said to you but they are half-truths." I said as his punch landed in my hand, it stung a little. "It's true that your father died by my hands and Sakura's hands. But we had no choice your father was a criminal. He had gone crazy over revenge. I had no choice. I didn't steal Sakura from him, because he never wanted her in that way. It tore her apart for years, but when we had Kushina she fell in love with me and my love grew deeper for her. Your father died being the man I had always known him to be and he died in peace. The last thing he asked of me was to take care of you and I did. I'm sorry I hid these things from you but I did it to protect you. I'm sorry. But you must see that you are just a distraction. Madara has been after the Hidden Leaf for years, more than you or I have been alive. You are to distract me so I'm not there to protect it. Please see that. You are putting every one's life in danger. For something your father doesn't even want from you."

Tears were falling off Kurama's face as he attacked me again. "You're a lair! My father has been training me!"

"He is under a jutsu. Kushina has seen that through dreams. She is able to see what the future could be, and she knows that your father does not want this for you. He wasn't you to redeem the Uchiha clan and to break the curse of bloodshed."

"Lair!"

"No Kurama it's the truth. I know that your father doesn't want this." Kurama dropped his hand and turned around. My eyes looked up to find my daughter standing there holding the back of her neck.

Kushina's POV:

I woke in the arms of Hinata-sensei who was looking out into the distance. The back of my neck had a stabbing pain in it. I rubbed it. Ouch. She looked down at me when she felt me move. She placed me down on the tree branch and then looked back out into the distance. "That was very reckless of you; you forced us to move when we were not yet ready to make that move. You got yourself in danger and you have now put your mother and father in a horrible position as well. You need to think more clearly about your actions." Ino-sensei said as she looked down at me from a branch above us. Sai-sensei standing beside her, why were they all looking out into the distance? I felt someone standing by me that was not there to long ago. It was Shino. He placed his hand on my arm. "I am thankful that you are alright."

"What are they all looking at?"

"Sakura-sensei went after Madara . The Hokage is taking care of Kurama as we speak, but they are watching your mother." I started to move when Hinata-sensei placed her arm on me. "Do not think irrationally again. He is far too strong for you, let your mother take care of this. If you want to help your father would be the right place to go. You are the only one that could convince Kurama to change his path. I suggest you and Shino start heading that way now." I nodded my head and we left. When we arrived there I watched as Kurama pounded his fist into my dad's hands. It was pathetic…pathetically sad. My heart hurt for Kurama but this had to stop. When I heard him calling my dad a liar for saying that Sasuke didn't want this for him I spoke up.

"No Kurama it's the truth. I know that your father doesn't want this." I said and they looked in my direction. I felt some sort of strength coming from Shino who was standing beside me. I knew he was happy to see that Kurama was more or less unharmed. "I have dreams Kurama and your father is being controlled on how to act and what to say. He doesn't want this. When the jutsu is taken off you can ask him yourself. He is heading this way in fact I can feel it." Kurama stopped and I felt something change inside of me. I knew that Kurama and I had been raised together but something about that was different now. I wasn't looking at him as my brother anymore. I was reaching out to him. Something in me seemed older. My heart was calling out to him. Would he listen? We waited and the wind blew ever so slightly. Then Sasuke was finally there. Shino made the call to release him and when he did the man walked up to Kurama and placed his hand on his son's shoulder. My eyes watered up. This is what Kurama had always longed for. Then I saw my own father walking in my direction with the I'm in trouble look. "Mom's fighting Madara" I said. His attention was gone from me and he was flying past me to the battle ahead. Shino and I followed him leaving Sasuke and Kurama to themselves. It's you and him now Kurama.

Kurama's POV:

He put his hand on me. His skin was crumbling. "I am sorry Kurama. I am sorry for what you have to deal with. Madara has told you half-truths. He tricked me as well, and your uncle. I am before you now asking you to change the path of the Uchiha clan. Make up for us. Give us a new name. A name of forgiveness a name of heroes, because you are the last of us. I am asking you to rebuild the Uchiha name. I was consumed with revenge when I came to Naruto and Sakura. They did what they had to or I would have destroyed that village only at the last moment did I see what a mistake I had made. Only then and now I stand before you asking you to change what I could not. Naruto was my best friend, and Sakura was my next closest friend. You love their daughter right? Go on those feelings because a life of revenge is not a life you want to have. They need your help right now. If you don't help Sakura will die."

I felt tears fall down my face. I had so many questions. Who was I, where did I come from? Who was he, why? But more than that I was angry now. Madara had told me what he wanted. He had used my father and turned me against the three people I loved most in this world. He had tricked the Uchiha's for years and now he was about to hurt Sakura. I couldn't take it anymore. "Don't let revenge burn in your heart but love. Take Madara out because you love your village and your team members, and family not because of the pain he caused you but because of the pain he will cause in the future. Do not take the revenge path. Break our cures."

"Yes, father" I said.

"I love you Kurama, you are my son."

I leaned into my father's chest but it broke into dust. He was returning to the land of the dead. "Make me proud" I head his final whispers. Then he was gone. Tears stained my face but I looked up at the sky in determination. "I will" I said and charged into battle with my family. It was me and them.

Third POV:

Sakura laid on the ground bleeding. Kushina was over her healing her arm and its broken pieces. Naruto was all but growling at Madara. "You will pay for this." He said with venom in his voice. When Kurama got there he stood beside Naruto. "I see you have finally come to your into your right mind."

"Yea. I'm sorry Naruto."  
"We will deal with that later, right now I need your help."

Kurama smiled "You've got it. It's us and him now."


	12. Dear God

A/N: I've already talked to some of you. I understand that you have been wanting this chapter for a while. I'm sorry for the delay. I have a job to do and college for me starts on the 19th of this month. I will also be looking at getting my own place soon I hope and another part-time job. I will not have wifi where I am at and will have to try to write when I go where there is some. Again I am sorry for the delays. But here is what you guys have been waiting for.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Third person POV:

It was death, it was nasty, it was bloody. Naruto and Kurama fought to the death against the man. It was live or die trying. Everything was riding on this. The village, the people in it, and the world of Ninja as they all knew it to be. Things were going to change either way. I was a war that was fought long and hard that would be ended by three men. Kushina felt tears fall down her face as she watched the man she had fallen in love with growing up, and her father fight for their lives, and the people's lives. Her mother had fought strongly too and Kushina did not know if she could bring her mother back from the brink of death. She wanted to scream 'stop it' while blood spilled over the lands but she couldn't. Nothing but death would stop this. She only prayed that it would be her father and Kurama were victorious.

Naruto's POV:

I could feel my energy fading. I could feel my life going with it. I didn't have much left in me. I stood back and held my waist I was bleeding heavily and I could not ask Kushina to heal me, Sakura needed to be taken care of fist because she would die other wise. How much longer did I have? Everything seemed hopeless. My friends, some of them lied dead, my family had been torn arpart and I might lose them, my village is close to its end if we can not kill this man. I am Hokage, I thought that I could stand up to anything and face any threat. When I was a child I thought that is what the Hokage did. They would save the village every time just like in the stories you would hear about those before me, but I had forgotten one key point to all of them. All but one had died trying. All but one had died in order to save the village. I looked down at my wounds. How did they accept death? How did they understand it and take it with welcomed arms? I thought about all the people we were fighting for and suddenly I felt strength. I was fighting for the children in the village who could not defend themselves, the elderly that could not defend themselves, for my fallen brothers and sisters. For friends and families. For the village's past hero's who had died. For those who had been tricked by this man. I was fighting for Itachi and Sasuke, the Uchia clan. I was fighting for my dying wife and my children. I was fighting for my parents who died to save us. I am fight for all those who had been forgotten. I removed my arm and stood. I watched Madara jump back as Kurama went to land a hit. I welcomed death if it should have to come. I invited it, if it meant that I could save those I loved and all the voices that could not speak or fight for themselves. I made my choice. I jumped and kicked the man in the back. I thought I heard it crack and he landed on the ground. He must have forgotten me according to the shocked look on his face. I made him aware that I was still there.

Kurama's POV:

I was running out of breath chasing him around trying to hit him. No matter how much faster I got he was two steps ahead of me. I could not land a hit but I felt them when he did. Where was Naruto? He had faded into the distance but I could see him breathing hard. One of his eyes were closed the other barely open as he watched the two of us fight. He looked like he was about to fall over. Was this battle between me and Madara now? Was Naruto out? Could he take another hit? Fear took over me. If was I was the only one left fighting for this village then the village was done for. I could not even make a single hit. I felt a shiver run down my spine and then I felt a smack to my jawline. I landed and when I looked up. Blood was dripping from my mouth and dirt covered it. When I looked up I saw Naruto's energy around him change shape and he had this look of dangerous determination about him. He was there and then I followed lines that I thought were him to the man up in the trees and knock him down.

"I hope you remember this move Madara its been years." Then I watched Naruto hit him in his back bending. It was similar to the reports of the moves his father had made on him. The only man who had ever been fast enough to hit Madara. Suddenly Naruto was faster than light and I could only watch speed and hear hits. I stood up and hobbled my way to Kushina. I sat stunned at the base of a tree where Sakura laid. I stared in disbelief. "I thought that your dad was down for the count."

"Well," Kushina said looking at the battle, "Clearly you do not know my father. Just when you think he is all done he finds some way to bring strength and honor to the battle field."

"How is she doing?" I asked looking down at Sakura. I felt a peg of guilt. Things had changed because I had been stupid. I had been ignorant and unwilling to look at the truth. "She will live but she is going to hurt for a while."

I put my hands on her distracting her from her healing for a moment. I looked into her eyes and mine started to water. "I'm sorry Kushina. I never wanted to hurt you. I never wanted you to get hurt. I was always thinking about you, and you were the one person constantly that I could not turn my back on no matter what."

Tears fell down her face. "Kurama you did hurt me and you did turn your back on me. These are my parents. These are the people who raised you and loved you and took care of you like their own. They are the hero's of this village..."

"I thought they hurt my father Kushina. I was told horrible things about my uncle and my father. I heard that your father stole my mom from him and betrayed him. I was told a lot of things that I should not have believed. But how could I have known? My own father was telling me things...I didn't know that he was being controlled. The truth was...your mom loved my dad. Then my dad betrayed the village for his own selfish reasons...and your dad tried to save him. Mean while they had you and things changed. You became the most important thing to them...and my mother died when I was born so my dad made sure that someone would take care of me and the only ones that would was your mom and dad. It was no one's fault...its the Uchia curse."

I sobbed from the bottom of my heart. I wanted her to believe me.

Kushina's POV:

I felt my heart break for him but how was I ever going to forgive him for betraying us? I loved him. I loved him more than as a brother even if we had been raised together we were not siblings. But he had hurt me, and left me behind. He had tried to kill my father, and he wanted to destroy the village. But then I remembered my father talking about Sasuke Uchia and Itachi Uchia. If someone had listened to them and their wants then maybe things would have turned out differently. If someone had taken their side then maybe so much blood shed would not have happened. "You're right you didn't know about it Kurama. But now you do and you are going to have to make up a lot for what you've done. Nothing can be forgiven that easily. My father is risking his life for this village, his friends, his family and that includes you Kurama. Remember that next time. And," I smacked him on his chest "don't forget that I love you."

He looked at me like he was shocked. "You love me as in...in love with me kind of love me?"

I blushed..."I didn't know until you went missing and suddenly nothing else matter other than bringing you back here."

He moved fast and kissed me pushing me back a little forcing to brace myself with my hands. It should have been strange doing this over my mother's unconscious body but it wasn't. The whole world faded and it was just me and him. My heart raced and my body grew hot. More tears fell down my face. "I've been waiting...waiting so long to tell you I love you too." He said when he broke the kiss. Then he kissed me on my forehead and then moved back to where he was.

Third POV:

Naruto felt the surge of power stick with him. He could feel his parents watching, his teacher watching, he could feel the other Hokages watching , Sasuke and Itachi were watching too and he knew it. He promised them in his soul that he would make things right. Naruto was falling to land on branch after dodging a moving branches that Madara was controlling. He happened to glance down seeing his daughter and Kurama kiss. He smiled for a small second and time seemed to slow down. It seemed like just yesterday that he was scared to death because he and Sakura were having her. Then years went by and she was growing and he couldn't stop her. But she had always been a good kid and a fighter like her mom and like her dad. She was smart and sweet and kind. If he left the world he could at least know there was someone out there that he had brought up with his wife that would show there was good still in this world. He was proud of her. He was still hurting from Kurama's betrayal but he knew how to forgive. He would forgive him, and going by his past before all this mess Kurama was the man for his daughter. He was fighting for love like that. He turned their eyes from them and kicked Madura in his face as he approached. He fell to the ground and Naruto landed down on him. "Its over Madura. Serinder."

The man who was now broken, bruised, and bleeding simply laughed and spit at him. He snapped his fingers and Naruto felt dread crawl over him...he had felt them watching but he had no idea.

In the distance two men walked towards the battle. Naruto's eyes filled with pain. "No...you can't do this you son of a bitch!" Naruto yelled and slammed his fist into the man. "They are supposed to be resting! How could you?"

A body slammed into Naruto snatching him off Madura.

"Dad!" Kushina yelled beginig to stand and chase after him but Kurama's arm crossed her path. She turned her head and glared at him "What are you doing!?"

Kurama's voice shook with fear. "Don't be stupid Kushina. Don't you know who that is?"

"No..." she said looking at the man with blond hair...but then she looked at her father and back at the man...no...just no way. "Dad?" She questioned.

"Kushina...that's Minato Namikaze. Naruto's dad but more importantly the forth Hogae who was also known as the flash...The man standing next to him is Jiraiya he was one of the Sannin...he was Naruto's former teacher and godfather...Kushina these are two of the most powerful ninja in history."

"Dear God" she said in a hushed whisper...


End file.
